Same Mistake
by malecfan0822
Summary: Alec and Magnus dated two years before a devastating break up. After that, Alec left NY for California, and has been there ever since. Now, 3 years later, the TMI gang will be reunited, how have things changed?
1. Chapter 1

**Same Mistake**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the TMI series, they are the property of Cassandra Clare.**

**0o0**

**Chapter 1**

"_Three years, it's been three whole years. I can't fucking believe it." Alec thought to himself._

He was dodging punches and kicks swiftly, his years of training at the New York Institute doing him a great deal of help compared to training the Shadowhunters of the California Institute. Not that they weren't plenty capable. They certainly could handle themselves in a fight, but he found New York Shadowhunters were much more rough and quick in their movements, even seemingly enjoying the battle.

California Shadowhunters had their fun as well, but their attacks were a bit slower, more planned out, almost relaxed. It would have driven Jace or Izzy insane, but may have been a bit better training for Clary. Not that she needed it now. Sure she would probably never be quite on the same level as the Lightwood siblings, but she had made a great deal of progress for her five years of training.

It had been a hard transition for Alec admittedly, going from intense hunts with Jace and Izzy his whole life to fighting alongside some of the most laidback people he had ever encountered. This was saying a lot, considering Magnus… Alec felt his heart clench at the thought of the man and he immediately refocused all his energy back onto the sparring match he was involved in.

Alec was currently sparring with Jasper, a Shadowhunter just a year or so older than him, who had curly brown hair and dark gray eyes. He was a bit smaller than Alec however, and like most Shadowhunters in California, wasn't quite as intense in a training session. Normally Alec wasn't either, but today was different, today Alec wanted, no, _needed_ a distraction and he couldn't make himself distracted by their normal simple sparring activities as he usually could.

"Alec!" Jasper shouted, holding his face after Alec punched him just a little too hard.

Normally Alec would have stopped right there, but stopping would mean thinking and thinking wasn't an option right now. He would do this all day if he had to. So instead of stopping Alec swiftly dragged his leg, swiping Jasper from off his feet and straight onto the ground. Jasper returned the move, leaving Alec sprawled out on his back as well. Jasper, who was quicker than he was strong, quickly pinned Alec down, holding his hands down with his own and doing the same with his legs.

"Alec, please let me help you."

Ugh, that was the worst part of this; Jasper was probably the kindest person there. Everyone else would have either kicked Alec's ass right back (tried to at least, Alec was one of the taller and stronger hunters there) or had left him alone to vent. Not Jasper, nope he was much too nice.

Having none of that, Alec used his height to his advantage, as he had longer legs, and turned the situation around, Jasper's eyes widened in surprise and horror, his gray eyes looked as dark as Izzy's black ones with the emotions swirling around in them.

This time, Alec couldn't stop the memories from flooding his mind at that thought. He saw Izzy's face when he told her he was leaving, a look of sadness and horror, not unlike the look in Jasper's eyes right now. Then he saw Jace, stone faced and angry, telling him running away wouldn't fix things. He remembered yelling some unforgivable things back; unforgivable if it weren't Jace that is, as Alec had long been forgiven. He remember Clary, small as she was, giving him a huge hug, and demanding he write every day- a promise he did his best to keep up with. Simon left him with a pat on the shoulder, and another promise, this time of Simon's end, to watch out for Isabelle, she was more sensitive than she let on. He found out in later letters, phone calls and fire messages that Simon had kept his promise about Izzy as well; in fact they were now an official couple. He thought of how his parents hadn't been there, of course, but remembered receiving the longest fire message he ever had gotten, begging him to reconsider.

The strongest and most painful memory came back in full force, Magnus with his cat eyes, seemingly blank of any emotion. He was devoid of any glitter and his wardrobe was subdued. Alec knew something was wrong from the start, sure Magnus had been known to shed the glitter (as much of it was he could, it was practically part of his skin actually) and not be as showy when there were no clients or it was just a night where they stayed in, but those eyes, they were never blank, it frightened Alec more than he cared to admit. And then, the words that came out of his mouth . . .

Alec was immediately jolted from his thoughts as he felt pressure pressing up against him and realized he was still straddling Jasper, who looked horrified and now had a red flush in his cheeks. Was he trying to stab him? Alec glanced down at what was poking him and his eyes widened with surprise. Jasper, looking more horrified than before, wriggled beneath him, trying to escape the humiliation. Alec however was having none of it, and just pressed down increasing the grip on the other man's hands.

"Alec, please." Jasper pleaded, looking desperate and terrified.

He finally pieced together what he had ignored for so long. When he first had arrived in California, Jasper had been so utterly fascinated with him. Not only was Alec semi famous for being the parabatai of the angel boy, Jace, but he had also kissed a male Downworlder in front of the entire Clave. Yes, Alec was famous in his own right. In an attempt to completely separate himself from the "old Alec" Alec had done his best to joke, and make everyone laugh, telling them all how many crazy encounters he had had in New York and about the battle, leaving out fighting alongside Magnus, of course. All along, Jasper had been the one laughing the loudest, smiling the brightest… occasionally even flirting? Old Alec would have noticed, but those first few months he was way too caught up in everything else to do so.

Alec thought back to when he and Jace used to train together, their positions often reversed from the one he was in now. He thought of how before Magnus, he just wanted Jace to kiss him so badly. Maybe if he had, none of this would have happened, he wouldn't be so damn miserable for three years.

Alec lunged down, engulfing Jasper's lips within his own. The boy gasped beneath him, but slowly and shyly returned the kiss; he then placed his hands on Alec's chest, gently pushing him away. Alec resisted for just a moment longer before lifting his face up, and noticed Jasper's gray eyes were glazed over, his breathing slow.

"I'm not- not exactly out of the closet just yet." Jasper stammered, looking slightly ashamed. While trying to avoid looking Alec in the eyes he glanced down, only to turn redder at the sight of his own erection.

Alec followed his gaze and snickered. "We'll keep this a secret, no problem."

It was better that way, maybe if he had done that with Magnus in the first place he wouldn't have got so hurt in the first place. Alec took his lower lip in between his teeth, knowing what he was about to do was bold, even for the new him. However, Jasper saw none of his worry and when their eyes met, Alec's blue eyes were dark and mischievous.

"How about I take care of that problem for you?"

"What?" Jasper choked, eyes widening again.

Alec just laughed, placed and kiss on Jasper's lips again, shutting up his incoherent stammering, before slowly trailing down to another area of Jasper that needed attention. He easily slid the leather pants off, and not even glancing up at Jasper to get the okay. Alec then took pleasure in the only other activity besides fighting that would be a worthy distraction.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope I did an okay job. I know Alec and Magnus seem terribly OOC, but that's kind of the point, Alec is trying to be a bit like the old Jace, but I did try and put flashes of the old Alec in there. Magnus also has his reasons for his break up with Alec, but those will come later. So how was it?<strong>

**Note: In case anyone was wondering, or found this vaguely familiar. I got the idea from Esperons Intuiles by Imogine Jean San Luca. It's a great fic, with the same basic premise- Magnus/Alec break up and Alec leaving NY- but my fic will not be like her exact for the basic idea. I recommend ya'll check that fic out if you get the chance, it's unfinished but what is written in amazing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews They truly mean a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMI series or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks later <em>

Alec lay awake. It was already 9 a.m. and he hadn't gotten a bit of sleep all the while Jasper was passed out and snoring soundly next to him. However Alec could not do the same, even though he was absolutely exhausted. It had been this way when he first moved here and on certain anniversaries, his siblings birthdays, or holidays he got like this, but lately it had been nearly every single night he would stay up, even if he was tired, and just think and stare at things. It was just this odd sense of foreboding or something that kept him up, like it couldn't have been three years that he'd been away, he couldn't have finally been with another man besides Magnus Bane, and he couldn't shake the guilt.

A rapping noise on his bedroom door broke him from his reverie. It also awoke paranoid Jasper, who was a bit frightened by the noise and accidentally elbowed Alec in the nose.

Alec scowled at him and Jasper just gave him an apologetic look, not wanting to speak in case the person outside the door heard his voice. Though in Alec's mind it was the morning and therefore a perfectly legitimate time for a friend to be in another friend's room, but whatever Jasper wanted to do. Alec truly didn't care. Jasper hid, ironically, inside Alec's closet and Alec chuckled at the thought.

"Alec? May I come in?" A female voice asked that Alec recognized as Jenna, one half of the couple that was in charge of the institute.

She was a short blonde woman with kind brown eyes and she was always smiling. If she were a mundane she would be one of those stay at home moms who baked desserts and read her children bedtime stories every night, stories not involving brave Shadowhunters that killed terrifying demons. Seriously, there were times he wondered what his parents were thinking, Shadowhunters or not, they had still just been children.

Alec rubbed the sleep from his eyes and walked to open the door for her, she looked a bit surprised as she opened up the door. Did he have sex hair or something?

"Did I wake you?" She asked, concern coloring her voice.

Jenna was most definitely the mother figure of the Institute, caring so much about everyone that it almost was annoying, but Alec understood, he knew what it felt like to be that concerned about others, so he usually let it slide.

"I'm fine, long hunt last night."

Jenna nodded understandingly. "That must why Jasper didn't respond when I knocked on his door. How long were you two out?"

Alec thought a bit, unconsciously worrying his lip as he did, as if he said the wrong time she'd somehow know they were doing more than hunting last night. He finally shrugged.

"Late enough to be exhausted."

Jenna just smiled warmly. "I won't tell Maria you two went off without her, she's been worried about Jasper lately. Have you noticed him acting strange as of late?"

_Noticed? I'm the damn reason for it._

Alec just simply shook his head, not a good enough liar to come up with anything better than: "Not really, why?"

"I'm not sure. You know Maria. She has always been a bit overprotective of him, it's probably all in her head. Just thought I'd ask."

Alec nodded; it was true, Maria, Jasper's parabatai, always had been quite protective of the guy, the way Isabelle had always looked out for Alec though she was younger. Maria was Alec's age, and was a fiery, dark haired, dark skinned, tall girl. She also happened to be dating a mundane with the sight who Alec despised (though the guy had no idea).

"Well, we're having a meeting in the library in a few minutes, just get dressed and be there as soon as you're ready. Apparently it's urgent business."

Alec gave her a confused look and she shrugged.

"Mark got an urgent fire message this morning, and you know how he gets when he's stressed."

Mark was Jenna's husband, and he reminded Alec quite a bit of his father except this one exception: when Mark was stressed, everybody knew because he took it out on absolutely everyone he encountered. They all knew to try and avoid him on these days and Alec was less than pleased to know he couldn't escape him today.

Usually urgent fire messages went to Jenna, because local Shadowhunters knew this tidbit of information, so whoever sent it clearly was not from around here, or was a Downworlder. Downworlder relations were much tenser in California than in New York. In fact, more people were surprised Alec kissed a Downworlder than anything. They all thought it was a great thing for Alec to no longer be dating a warlock, and Alec let them believe he felt the same way.

_Far from it actually._

Jenna offered Alec a small smile before closing the door behind her to allow Alec to get ready. Jasper rushed out of the closet, looking slightly panicked, the guy was almost as bad as Mark when he was upset or nervous.

"Do you think she knows?" Jasper asked hurriedly.

Alec shot him a strange look. "Knows that you were hiding in my closet? Doubtful."

Alec understood Jasper's situation and truly wanted to be sympathetic. However apathy had become his coping mechanism over the past three years, and besides that he was exhausted.

Jasper flushed and looked at his feet for a moment. "I meant Maria."

Alec shrugged, Maria was actually quite perceptive, but they had done a pretty good job of sneaking around in his opinion. "Does she even _think_ you're gay?"

Alec winced internally, the way he so casually asked that, so unlike the way Magnus had asked him if anyone knew.

"That came out harsher than I intended, but does she?" Alec amended, noticing how Jasper seemed frozen by the question.

Jasper shook his head. "Only you."

That struck Alec again, how Jasper was putting so much trust in him and Alec was just using him as a distraction.

"Alec, I'm sorry if you think I'm hiding you or something-"

"I don't think that." Alec interrupted, not wanting or caring to hear what Jasper had to say, his nose still hurt and he had to get ready.

He walked towards the closet form which Jasper had just exited and pulled a plain white t-shirt out (California weather didn't agree with his sweaters too much) and a pair of jeans. Jasper was watching him intently, and Alec felt annoyed under his gaze.

"You should probably be getting ready too, but give yourself a while; you're supposed to still be sleeping."

Jasper nodded, pursing his lips. "You seem angry with me."

Alec sighed. Jasper was a great, sweet guy, but damn he could get annoying.

"You did elbow me in the nose."

Jasper flushed. "Sorry about that, but I meant about this," he explained, motioning between the two of them, "us."

Alec sighed as he slipped into his jeans. "No, I'm not."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to think badly of you, I'm just not ready for people to know. I love you, Alec."

Alec froze for only a millisecond at the words, while he hadn't expected to hear them so soon; he knew Jasper was seeing this as much more than was. He pitied the boy, but couldn't lie to him; no amount of time could make him a good liar.

"I actually think this is best kept secret actually. If you do want people to know about your sexuality, tell them when you're ready, but this should stay the way it is, it's good that way. I'm happy, you're happy and we don't have to deal with the whole institute wanting to know every detail about this."

This, because it was the only word for it- Jasper thought it was to intimate to be a hook up, they did things other than that, they actually talked, well he did, Alec listened, he was good at that. It certainly wasn't a relationship though; it was less than that and more than a hook up.

"It is because of him?" Jasper asked, against his better judgment.

Alec went rigid at the words, his eyes narrowed into an icy glare. "You need to go to your room, now, wait a few minutes and when you get there just tell them I woke you."

"Alec, please."

Alec stalked past him, opening the door and glancing both ways nonchalantly. "No one's around. Go."

It wasn't debatable. Jasper hung his head and did as Alec asked him, glancing up only to see Alec shut the door behind the both of them and walk past him, not returning the look.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, barely audible but he knew Alec heard, and knew that as Alec turned down the hallway to the library he didn't care.

Alec approached the library calmly, prepared for a meeting about something boring that Mark overreacted about, _again_. He was still quite angry with Jasper- more so the fact that Magnus had been brought up – when he heard yelling at the Institute's front door. Instinct kicked in and he headed that way, not a second thought.

"If you don't let her draw the damn rune Mundie, bad things _will _happen."

No way, Alec thought as he approached the entry way and heard the familiar voice, no way. Nick, the mundane who was dating Maria was there, his usual arrogant stance was shrunken and he seemed genuinely frightened.

"What's happening?" Alec asked, quickly at the boy's side. Nick gave him a wide eyed look, and gestured to the doorway.

"These hunters want to allow a _D__ownworlder_ in the institute. Tell them no."

Alec rolled his eyes at the prejudice and turned to the hunters Nick was referring to, only to visibly brighten at the sight. Isabelle, Clary, Jace and Simon were there and regardless of the fact they were there scowling and angry he was so damn excited to see them.

"Yes, Alec, tell us no." Izzy challenged, her expression teasing.

Nick looked back and forth between the other Shadowhunters and Alec, he may have had the sight, but he certainly had terrible vision, Alec and Isabelle were easily identifiable as siblings. And how could the guy have seen the thousands of articles on the group and not been able to place them immediately. They were all famous in their own right.

"Oh, I see." Nick finally said after a while.

"Exactly, we're important people, so let the real Shadowhunters do their business and allow my friend here to draw her rune, allowing my downworlder boyfriend inside this place. Or else, he's just going to walk in, and with the Mark of Cain on his forehead, it could mean very bad things for us all." Isabelle snarled.

Alec smirked, and Nick just stood there frozen before finally speaking. "I can't just do that, there are strict rules, right Alec?"

Alec shrugged. "I say go ahead."

He'd say or do anything to have his family here. Nick only looked flabbergasted, when a booming voice intervened. "It's alright Nick, they have permission."

Nick turned to see Mark, a burly dark haired man walking their way, before unhappily complying. Clary stepped forward, the whole lot of them smirking, and drew a careful pattern of lines and pattern in the doorway, Simon and the rest stepping through a moment later.

"Impressive, huh?" Jace said, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Very," Nick grumbled, not actually finding it so.

He then stalked off, leaving Alec alone with his family and Mark, who then turned and left, the stress in his face obvious to Alec.

Isabelle was glowing in triumph. "Ugh, thought he'd never let us in."

"I doubt never is word you even know Iz," Alec replied, positively beaming.

Isabelle returned the smile and pulled him into a hug. "I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Izzy."Alec replied, enjoying the familiarity of the hug, before he hugged both Jace and Clary, and shook Simon's hand (he doubted they would ever be the type to hug each other).

"So, what are you all doing here?" Alec asked, after they were done.

Jace smirked. "Isn't it obvious?"

Alec just sat there, hoping they'd fill him in on what was so obvious.

Jace's smirked grew and he shook his head with joking exasperation.

"Still so oblivious, we're here to see you my idiot parabatai. We miss you."

Alec felt his heart warm and he knew he was probably blushing. "Alright, well I'll need to show you all around, but I have a meeting first."

"Oh, we know," Clary interjected. "How do you think Simon and I got these two up before noon? We got a fire message this morning, kindly informing us if we were to come we should be here for the meeting."

That made sense, Izzy and Jace weren't much for early rising- they both liked the light night demon fights and then slept the day away.

"So why didn't you call?"

"We did, last night, your phone was off."

Alec tried to fight a blush, and he so turned, as if he were just leading them away and not hiding his face. "Oh, well then follow me this way, the meeting is about to start, they're probably just waiting on us."


	3. Chapter 3

0o0

Alec entered the meeting with Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Simon in tow. Despite the slight look of disapproval from Mark and a glowering Nick, no one seemed to mind or notice the fact that Simon was with them.

Though Alec honestly wouldn't have cared if they did, he was floating on cloud nine right now; his family was there as if they could sense what was happening. He thought that if he just got to have a talk with Izzy, possibly listen to some of Jace and Simon's snarky banter, Clary refereeing the two, then maybe everything he was feeling lately would just disappear and he could be okay again. Hell, maybe one day he would be better than just okay.

_It was a possibility, right?_

Mark cleared his throat, his shoulders slumped instead of in their normal upright stature, something was definitely wrong. Alec took a closer look around, noticing Jenna's usually fresh faced make up was not there, something that almost never happened, why hadn't he realized that before?

Apparently Maria had taken notice as well, because she had just slapped Nick's hand as he attempted a whispered conversation with her. The mundane frowned, but got the idea, even managing to look slightly worried at the sight.

Alec glanced across the room, at his table there was Jace, Isabelle, Simon and Clary. The table next to theirs had Maria, Nick, Jenna, and an empty seat presumably left open for Jasper, and at a table next to theirs sat a Shadowhunter by the name of Christopher, he had only been to the Institute twice and only for emergency situations.

What the hell was going on?

"If everyone is okay with it, I would like to begin our meeting." Mark said, running a large hand through his already mussed up hair- a habit Alec was already too familiar with- yes Mark was definitely upset about something.

Of course, Maria spoke up. "Jasper isn't here yet."

As if they hadn't noticed, it wasn't as if it was a room full of so many people that a person's absence wouldn't be noted. But that was Maria, always looking out for her parabatai, as Jace and Alec would do for each other.

"Yes, we've noticed," Mark replied sternly. "I'm sure you can manage to fill him in on what's going on."

Maria pursed her lips but even she knew that it was best not to say anything else, so she leaned back in her chair and Nick placed a hand on her lap. Okay, the guy was not an ass all the time.

As if on cue, Jasper burst into the room, this earning a stern look from Mark, but Maria smiled in triumph.

"Your ears must have been burning." Jenna whispered as Jasper took his seat at their table. Alec saw that Jasper seemed to have headed his warning about the arriving a few minutes late thing, even knowing the possible consequences, he was also wearing a bandage over the nape of his collarbone, where Alec knew he must have left a mark.

_Whoops, but at least it was more creative than a turtleneck or something, they could blame this on the hunt and it would be a good explanation for Jasper sleeping in if he was injured._

Jasper flushed, unconsciously touching the bandage and glancing at Alec for just a second. However, like everyone else, his attention is drawn to Mark at the front and center of the room, his distress all too obvious to everyone who knows him. Simon ever murmured a snarky comment about how fast his heart was beating. Yes, something was up.

Mark cleared his throat again. "Now that we're all here, I guess I'll try and begin, _again._"

Jasper blushed and choked out an apology before slinking down in his chair.

"As some of you may have noticed, there has been a recent increase in demonic activity in this area," Mark began.

_Yes, Alec had noticed but hadn't really cared, he was actually incredibly grateful for any distraction lately._

The rest of the room, including Jace and the rest for some reason, nodded their heads.

_Why in the hell were they agreeing? Was the same thing happening in New York? Or was it politeness? No, if it were politeness Clary would be the only one nodding._

Alec began to listen to Mark's words even more intently, noticing the man seemed to be struggling to find the right ones. That was also something unusual for the normally straight forward, no nonsense man.

"After some correspondence with some other institutes we found the problem is all over, and not only is the activity higher, but there is also a higher body count than normal, for both mundanes and downworlders, and as of last night, the Chicago institute was attacked, resulting in the death of one of our own."

A small choking noise was the only sound made at the statement. The distress all made sense now as Jenna's sister, Jessica, resided at the Chicago institute. It wasn't her was it? That would absolutely devastate Jenna, and hard as Alec had tried to cut himself from too many personal connections, he couldn't help but worry about the woman, as she did the same for everyone else.

The death of a Shadowhunter was hardly shocking news, it was part of the lifestyle after all, but the attacking of an institute? Now that was practically unheard of, and Alec was getting flashbacks of the attacks on Idris, all of the unexpected deaths, Max . . .

"It was not anyone that any of us have a personal connection to, but whatever is going on is obviously something that needs our attention and Christopher here," Mark explained, making a sweeping gesture towards the elderly man who reminded Alec of an older, slightly more closed off version of Hodge, "has been tracking the activity spikes all across various institutes and noticed each one has a personal connection to our institute specifically."

Mark took a deep breath, as if the speech had somehow wore him out, "While we aren't sure of what the connection could be, and we aren't even one hundred percent sure if any of this has anything to do with us at all, after all Shadowhunters are almost all connected in some way, shape or form, we should be looking out for anything suspicious."

Makes sense, Alec thought, it was always a good idea to be aware, it was practically the Shadowhunter motto. Though, in some cases Shadowhunters took it a little overboard crossing the fine line between aware and paranoid.

"Today, you all may noticed that we have some _visitors,"_Mark introduced emphasizing the last word distastefully (probably because of Simon), "from the New York institute. They are also family and friends of our own Alexander Lightwood."

The words "our own" combined with the use of his full name made Alec cringe internally. He didn't know why, part of it was that he always had hated when people called him Alexander, but most of it was the "our own" part, especially in front of his siblings.

"They are here to explain their own experience with the recent demonic activity in New York, and just one week ago there was an unsuccessful attack on their own institute, which is part of the reason they are here. They believe, and Christopher agrees, that our institute may be next. Mr. Herondale, if you would."

Jace cleared his throat getting ready to speak as Isabelle mumbled something about him being a Lightwood, as Alec gave his group a sharp glace. What in the hell was going on? So that's why they were there? Not for him but for business purposes. He should have known. He had been trying to get them to visit him since he moved here (he didn't want to go to New York) but they always claimed it would be too hard to find a time that worked for all four of them.

Isabelle quickly realized what happened, and shot Alec a sorrowful glance, her eyes promising an explanation. An explanation Alec really didn't want at the moment. Not only had there been an attack on them last week and thus ample opportunities to write or text him and tell him they were visiting. No, instead they came with no warning and acting as if they were here for him, instead it was about business.

Alec just glared at her and turned his attention to whatever Jace was about to say, still glaring. Jace seemed unaffected by this and simply pushed his chair out from where he was sitting and began his explanation.

"For the past month there has been an unexplained jump in demonic activity, me being the excellent Shadowhunter I am, simply took this as a challenge- ouch Clary!"

Jace glared down at the small red head who had just elbowed him, "Be serious Jace this isn't New York and this is a serious situation. Someone died," Clary hissed.

Jace opened his mouth to protest, once again as if this wasn't an important meeting and the rest of hunters around him had time to listen to the quarreling couple.

"Please, do be serious Mr. Herondale, we our short on time and would like to hear what is happening." Mark chastised.

Jace set his jaw, and looked up from his girlfriend to the tall man, wanting to challenge him but one more glance at Clary and he decided against it.

"It's actually Lightwood, but of course this is a business meeting," Jace replied, unable to stop himself from making some sort of remark, "and I apologize."

"For the past month there has been a huge increase in demon attacks and not only have their numbers increased, but the viciousness of their attacks has as well. We decided this was worth an investigation and with the help of some downworlder connections, we had traced this increase to a rogue group of downworlders."

"Of course," Nick snorted, earning a glare from Izzy and Simon, Maria glaring back at them in defense of her boyfriend.

Jace cleared his throat and all eyes were back on him, as he was used to.

"Sorry for interrupting the cat fight, but this is important Shadowhunter business ladies. Anyways, the point of all of this is, we traced the origin of the demonic activity to a small group of warlocks, rather small time ones, no big deal. We quickly investigated only to find the entire group dead, with signs of a demon attack everywhere. So whatever this is, it's capable of killing an entire group of warlocks, though not very powerful ones, and so on-"

"What about the attack on the institute?" Mark interrupted.

Jace sighed clearly annoyed by the interruption, "As I was about to say, after finding the warlocks dead we immediately placed a call to a local warlock,"

_Magnus. Alec knew the local warlock Jace was speaking of had to be him. What other warlock did they know well enough to call? Did this mean they had kept in contact with him after what he put Alec through? This was all just too much._

"And when we got ahold of him we were warned that there were currently a battle at the institute and our assistance was needed. Apparently the dead warlocks were simply a distraction for that, and there were no Shadowhunters at the institute at the time. Luckily, our warlock friend had been keeping close tabs on everything and was there to stop whatever or whoever was there, but he was unable to identify the attacker."

"So this means that whatever is at the cause of this is less powerful than a warlock, but managed to kill a group of them as well?" Jenna asked kindly.

"Well, it's a high warlock to be exact, and it may have just been that the attacker was caught by surprise."

Alec noted that Jace did glance over at him as he said this. Maybe he did feel some guilt, or just didn't want Alec to know he was now apparently still in contact with the man who had stomped all over his heart. Whatever, Alec felt to numb to meet his parabatai's gaze. Besides if he did, he might just break down.

_It was just all too much: his siblings lying about why they were here, the fact they didn't warn him when they could have, being in contact with Magnus- the name still made his heart hurt- and everything else that he had been feeling was back._

Earlier he was on cloud nine, but now he had fallen back down into a cold hard reality, and it sucked.

"Alright, so is there anything else we need to know?"

There was a pregnant pause in which Jace, Clary, Isabelle, and Simon all looked at each other. They were saying something with their eyes that Alec couldn't understand, and that was just another addition to the list of things wrong lately. Alec was basically kicked out of the group of people who he still considered his closest confidants.

Finally, Jace turned to them, and Alec considered him a moment. How much he had changed in five years since Clary had come into his life. Two years he watched the changes, and when he left there was still pieces of the old self-loathing angel boy, now just three years after Alec left, that boy was not there at all. Sure, he had obviously still kept the wit and sarcastic aspects of his personality, but right now he seemed to actually care about himself in a way he hadn't before, and therefore was more obliged to openly caring about others. Alec could tell by the sorrowful gaze he gave him before adding the final nail in Alec's coffin of problems.

"Yes, well um, the warlock whose assistance we have been using was in contact with some other warlocks in this area. After some discussion, we found that not many warlocks were willing to assist any Shadowhunters in this particular institute, and the few that were would only do so for an obscene amount of money."

There was a pause, and everyone in the room was waiting on Jace to continue. Mark nodded for him to do so.

"So, our warlock friend decided he would come and assist, free of charge."

"And who might this warlock be?" Mark asked, his tone not giving away the annoyance Alec knew he was feeling.

"Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn." Jace answered.

And then nearly every set of eyes in the room were on Alec, waiting for his reaction.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this was terrible, but it's 1 in the morning but I wanted to post this quickly because the chapter with Magnus is next!<p>

Hope it's at least decent.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for all the reviews, I'm glad people like this story and if there is anything I need to improve on, please by all means let me know.

0o0

Alec's face felt hot from a strong mixture of anger and embarrassment. He stared down at the table, his hands balled up into fists at the (in his mind) betrayal of his family and friends.

The sound of Jenna clearing her voice got the majority of the attention of off him and onto her, ugh Angel bless her. Though Alec could still occasional glance of those at his table, he chose to ignore it and his eyes rested on Jenna.

"When will this Magnus Bane be coming? And when he arrives where will he be staying, if you don't mind me asking?"

Izzy spoke this time, "Well, we haven't spoken to him today, but the last time we did he believed he would be arriving a bit later tonight." Isabelle paused, a small glance at Alec again who didn't look at her, "and he has a contact here that he said he would be staying with. Though I may have told him he would be more than welcome here."

Alec's head snapped up at this, how could his own sister do this to him? She knew, more than practically anyone else how much his break up with Magnus devastated him. As a matter a fact, just a few months ago when she asked him to visit he said he doubted he'd be able to because it was still that hard on him. Was it selfish as hell? Yes, Alec knew this but at least it was honest. Something that wasn't nearly as important to them as it used to be. Wasn't Jace the one who considered honesty, even if brutal, incredibly important? How much could just a few years change things?

"Well, that was very generous of you to do, offering up _our _institute to a downworlder." Jasper huffed, and this surprised Alec very much so.

Alec was probably the only one who knew why Jasper was so angry about this, but he certainly wasn't the only one surprised by his outburst. Maria and Nick's eyes widened marginally, their brows raised. Jenna leaned back a bit, as if making sure the words had left the normally soft spoken Jasper's mouth. While Mark gazed at him with a bit of pride, Jasper was the son of Mark's old parabatai, who was killed by werewolf when Jasper was young; this was part of the reason for the Californian institute's strong prejudice towards downworlders.

Jace, who of course didn't know Jasper so he likely just lumped him in with Nick, glared at him. He was standing up as he did so, never one to back down from fight. At least some things never changed.

"Oh, I'm sorry if giving the warlock, who is offering his extremely useful powers for free, a place to stay, would inconvenience you. Is everyone here truly that ignorant and prejudiced?"

"It has nothing to do with prejudices; I just felt it was a little rude to offer that of us without asking. Shadowhunters or not, you all are guests here." Jasper replied, his voice small, but he was standing as well.

Alec took pity on the guy, and felt strengthened in the fact that at least someone here was thinking of him. He made eye contact with Jasper, offering a small smile in thanks, and he saw Jasper's lip twitch and then Jasper gave him a small nod as a 'you're welcome' gesture.

Jasper then took a seat looking a bit triumphant, because even if he hadn't technically won the argument he got approval from Alec.

Jace was leaning forward now, about to say more when Mark interrupted, still a look of pride in his eyes.

"You're both right; of course we would be more than happy to accommodate anyone who is willing to help us in this time of need, regardless of what they are. However, it would be nice to have been asked, as is Shadowhunter custom when visiting another institute. After all, the warlock's may not even be needed, how sure are you that our institute is next to be attacked, or if there is any next attack anyway. This warlock may have misconstrued the situation entirely. " Mark interjected.

Clary spoke up this time, an attempt at neutralization, "We apologize for that, it's all been last minute. However, our warlock knows what he is doing and it's highly unlikely that he would misconstrue any situation. And with what happened in Chicago, combined with happened at our institute, it's doubtful we are over exaggerating anything. One of your own even agrees with us."

Clary was gesturing towards Christopher, who was very much respected by everyone around, though he wasn't well known, a bit of an enigma to Alec. That may have had something to do with Hodge though, it was hard to understand anyone who reminded him of the man who had betrayed them and saved him at the same time.

Mark nodded his head, likely not arguing because of Christopher's opinion, rather than Clary's.

"So, what exactly can this warlock do? We don't know what the threat is, how do we know we need i- him."

There was a long time in which the question went unanswered, and Mark looked almost triumphant at that, but then Simon, who had been uncharacteristically quiet up until that point.

"Because that warlock is the reason the attack in New York didn't end like the one in Chicago."

Mark's eyes narrowed, but he couldn't argue that one, "Alright, point taken. However Christopher, I would like to hear from you on what evidence there is our institute may be next."

_That's probably because you don't want to be made stupid by a downworlder, again._

Alec gave Simon an apologetic look, he may have been pissed at the group, but out of all of them, Simon was the one he was the least close to, and thus least betrayed by. Besides that, Simon didn't deserve to be treated like that because of what he was; it was one of the parts he was most annoyed by about this institute. Though, at times, he was ashamedly relieved at the prejudice (no warlocks to fall for while you're living in a place where they are so admittedly unwelcome).

Simon nodded his acceptance, and Alec noticed both Izzy and Jace attempting to make eye contact with him. He just glared and turned his attention to Christopher, who was rising from his position to speak, when all of a sudden a burst of fire appeared in front of Isabelle, causing most everyone in the room to start at the surprise fire message.

It took Isabelle just a few seconds to read the message in front of her and with a smirk she spoke up, "I'm sorry to interrupt, Christopher," She didn't sound sorry at all, "but we actually have someone more acquainted with the situation to explain things, if you don't mind."

Christopher, who the few times Alec had seen him speak had always been very respectful, just nodded and bowed towards Isabelle, "If you know of someone who can do so better than me, than by all means."

Isabelle looked a bit confused, probably thinking everyone here was some prejudiced asshole. Not true actually, Jasper was just defending Alec (there wasn't a prejudice bone in the guy's body), Mark had his own reasons though he was prejudiced, Jenna was kind to everyone, Christopher was way too intelligent for such prejudices, and Maria clearly wasn't prejudice as she was dating a mundane (a mundane with the sight, but whatever). The only true prejudiced one was Nick, and though Alec disliked the guy, he knew Nick had his reasons as well.

"Well, actually our warlock is here." Isabelle replied after a moment, and seeming to notice it wasn't as much a victory as she had thought earlier.

She gave Alec a sad, longing look, as if she were hoping he would understand she was sorry. Alec didn't accept it, and just turned to the library entryway as it swung open in a most attention grabbing manner, an entrance only Magnus could pull off.

And of course, the spiky haired, glitter covered, incredibly tall warlock entered, as if Isabelle's words were some sort of introduction for him and he had been standing outside the doorway waiting for her to say them.

"Sorry for my lateness, or I guess I am a bit early considering I wasn't expected until tonight, however my later appointments were cancelled, and I knew, given this institute's reputation that there may be a bit of an issue with my assistance. Am I right?" Magnus began, talking quickly as he strode in.

Most of the Californian residents were too stunned to speak at first, taking in Magnus's appearance. It was quite hard to shock a Shadowhunter and Magnus seemed to gauge their reactions. He stood at the front of the room, next to Mark, arms across his chest and leaning back against a wall, looking quite pleased with himself. Was it part of Alec's imagination or did Magnus seem to stare at him as he passed by?

_Probably wishful thinking._

"I'll take that as a yes, and while my title alone should give you all an idea of my scope of powers, I would be more than happy to list off reasons why I would be more than helpful in this predicament you all are smack in the middle of."

"Do they not teach any manners whatsoever in New York?" Nick finally asked, annoyed and startled by the big entrance.

Magnus merely looked amused. "I didn't realize this was a meeting about manners."

Nick rolled his eyes, "It's not, obviously, but this is a meeting and in meetings there are formal regulations which do not involve people just bursting in spouting off about how wonderful they are."

"I don't believe I used wonderful to describe myself, but I do understand the formality of such meetings, hence the fire message announcing my arrival."

"And letting yourself in is considered mannerly?"

"Nicholas, that's enough." Mark reprimanded, Nick scowled but did as he was told.

"Once again, an earlier announcement of your arrival would have been appreciated but clearly as most of us in this room are in the dark, would you please fill us in on what you know, Warlock Bane."

Magnus, who was never quite fond of being formally addressed, shot the man an odd look (which was all the more intimidating with his cat eyes) but did as he was asked.

"I'm sure my fellow New Yorkers have informed you of the basics, I however have found out a bit more information from various contacts over this past week. While there still are more people I would like to get information from, the information I _have _found all points to the fact that whatever going on, this institute is the center of it all."

"What information is that?"

Magnus locked eyes with Jasper, who had once again boldly spoken up. Innocent gray eyes meeting wise green and gold ones, their eyes locked in a battle that Magnus probably didn't quite understand. It was about Alec, Jasper was jealous of this man who had once had exactly what Jasper desperately wanted, Alec's love. After a while, Magnus just blinked and looked away, as if the contest wasn't worth his time.

"That information is most confidential, as those who I got it from, all powerful in their own right, are extremely fearful of what could happen to them if it was revealed that they were working against someone so powerful that they have links to the demonic activity of recent months, and especially with these recent attacks on institutes."

"So how do we know to rely on just your word, if you aren't even willing to provide neither the information you have nor the names of those you have gotten said information from?" Mark challenged, and even though Alec knew it was from an area of prejudice, it was a good point.

"I have no reason to lie, you can trust me," Magnus replied, cat eyes narrowed.

"Can we?" Alec asked, and his heart clenched as he did so. He hadn't even meant to say the words out loud, but he meant them.

_Can I? Can I trust you again? Because I once trusted you with my heart, and that didn't end well._

Magnus's gaze softened unmistakably, and this wasn't part of Alec's imagination. The warlock almost looked sad as he met Alec's hard gaze, "Yes, yes you can."

Alec didn't say anything as he looked back down at the table, feeling all the eyes on him, just as they had been earlier. Jenna, once again, spoke up and saved him from that horrible feeling of being the center of attention.

"Well, this has been a most _interesting _meeting, but I'm afraid we must bring it to a close, as I have an appointment in half an hour and think it would best if all of us are here for this. How about we restart this later?" Jenna asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement, an uncomfortable silence from most everyone since Alec had spoken still lingered.

"And if you don't mind Mr. Bane, Christopher, I believe Mark would like to speak to you two privately after this, just to discuss a few things you didn't get to during this. Does that sound alright?"

Magnus and Christopher nodded in agreement, Mark looking at his wife in a slight confusion before they had a silent conversation with just a few looks and he understood.

"Well then, meeting dismissed." Mark announced, and Alec made a beeline for the door, ignoring whoever was calling after him.


	5. Chapter 5

0o0

His head and heart were both pounding, but Alec didn't care, he just needed to go somewhere. Despite the echo of his name on the halls of the institute he trudged on, ignoring his sister's desperate pleas for him to turn around and talk to her.

_Like they've been talking to me? Yeah, right. _

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood if you don't turn around right now I'm going to have to use my whip!" Isabelle threatened.

Alec turned at this knowing all too well Isabelle would follow through with the threat. Sure enough he turned to find her stomping towards him; whip coiled around her wrist ready to be used, eyes narrowed, and boots clunking loudly as she closed in on him.

She grabbed onto his arm, and forced him to meet her eyes. However, her eyes had once again softened.

"Please, let me explain."

Alec pulled away, turning slightly and glanced towards his room. He was so close, but knew it would take him more time to make a dash for it than for Isabelle to use that damn whip of hers.

"I think most of it was explained pretty clearly in there Iz."

Izzy glared at him, "No, it wasn't. Please just talk to me; it will all make sense if you just talk to me."

"Like you've been talking to me these past few months?" Alec challenged.

To Isabelle's credit, she seemed only slightly affected by his question.

"That's different, and you know it."

"No, I don't actually. The institute was attacked and didn't think to tell me? How is that different?"

Isabelle huffed, crossing her arms across her chest stubbornly. Alec's attention, however, was diverted to behind her. She noticed this as well and turned to watch as the tall warlock made long deliberate strides from the library towards the front door of the institute, leaving without giving Alec a second glance.

It was an unconscious thing for Alec, really. While everyone else was drawn to Magnus because the glitter, the loud outfit, his enormous height and personality, Alec would notice him despite all that. He noticed him the way he used to notice Jace, it was something he couldn't help and at times didn't even realize he was doing, just staring at him. Alec saw Magnus Bane, his first and only love, while others saw Magnus Bane, High Warlock or Brooklyn.

Izzy turned and watched Alec, as he stared sadly at the man who broke his heart, pity filling her eyes. She gently put her hand on his shoulder, snapping him from his reverie.

"Is it about him?" Her voice was gentle, and like the hand on his shoulder, intended to be soothing.

Alec however was having nothing of it. He jerked away from her grasp and Izzy looked hurt as he stepped back from her, his blue eyes filled with rage.

"No, it's not just about him Iz," Alec spat, and Izzy recoiled at how harsh his voice was, Alec hardly ever talked like that, especially not to her or anyone in their family. "It's about everything. You didn't warn me about the attack, or your visit, or the investigation, and yes of course I'm upset about you bring . . . him."

He faltered a bit on the last part as if just speaking about Magnus drained him of something.

"You could have told me is all," he finished, breathing slowly, doing his best to contain the raw emotion that had bubbled to the surface just moments ago. He was usually a well contained person, even in New York. Here he was even more so, never had he let this much emotion out, especially in the hallway where someone could so easily hear or see him.

"We're sorry about bringing him Alec, but you don't get how dangerous things have gotten, how much worse they could get if we're right."

_Who in the hell is this we? Was it her, Jace, Clary, and Simon? Was Magnus included in this 'we'? Probably. The five of them were probably able to communicate with just a look, as they had done in the library earlier. The way Alec used to be able to._

"It's not about him, Iz. It's about everything." Alec repeated.

"What is it I have to say to make you not be mad?"

"Nothing, there's nothing you can say. I just don't understand why you all left me in the dark on this one. You were attacked, Izzy. Don't you think I should be told about that? Be told my family was in danger, is still in danger. I should be told when you all are coming."

Alec wanted to add that he also should have been told about Magnus, but that was all too obvious and painful to bring up.

"What could you have done Alec? You're on a completely different coast than us. Telling you would have just gotten you all worried about nothing. Like we said earlier, we tried calling and letting you know but you didn't answer. We have no idea what's been happening here, so a fire message could have been dangerous if you were on the hunt. It's not like it used to be Alec, I don't know where you are all the time anymore. You moved away from us, not the other way around."

Isabelle regretted the words as soon as the left her mouth, Alec could tell. He didn't care though, she had said them, and it meant she had at some point thought that.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was unable to do so. He was feeling way too much at once to come up with an intelligible response; he was angry, upset, hurt, and most of all guilty.

"Alec, please." Isabelle begged, grabbing for his arm again, but he quickly moved out of her reach.

"Not now Iz, I need to . . . think or something."

"Alec."

"Maybe later," he replied, voice stony and cold. He ducked into his room, Isabelle frozen on the spot. Quickly he grabbed a stele a piece of paper, writing a lot messier than usual, and his hand shaking with emotion.

**Want to meet at the usual spot? Bring you gear.**

**Alec**

Not even a minute later a burst of flames alerted him to a response.

**Of course, meet you there in a few.**

**Jasper.**

Alec grabbed his gear and slid open his window, he was on the first floor and made the small leap to the ground gracefully. He was thinking too much, he wanted, no needed to stop.

Of course, that would be a lot easier if he didn't bump into the one person who made such things impossible as he snuck out. As swiftly as he had leapt from the window, he had fallen to the ground, getting help up from the tan, honey colored hand that was all too familiar. And in just a few moments, Alec was face to face with Magnus Bane.


	6. Chapter 6

0o0

Alec felt as if cement had been dumped into his lugs, making his chest heavy and breathing nearly impossible. He just stood there, frozen in place, and though there were times he had dreamt about this moment, he wasn't anywhere near ready for it. Three whole years and he still had no idea what to say. In his mind, he would tell Magnus off, let it all out, and Magnus would beg for an apology which Alec would only give if his reasons were good enough for what he did. But, in all those scenarios (and there were a lot) he could never find a reason for Magnus to break up with him. Everything had been fine in Alec's opinion, and then suddenly, it wasn't. That was the worst part, how sudden it was, Alec wasn't prepared at all for the devastating blow to his heart and mind.

Not knowing what to say, Alec resorted to his earlier tactic, yanking his hand from Magnus's and trying to edge around the lanky warlock. Magnus, however, had other plans. He placed both of his hands firmly on the Shadowhunter's shoulders holding him in place, similar to what Isabelle had done earlier.

"I have somewhere to go, so please let me do my job, warlock." Alec ground out the last word, reminding himself a bit of Nick.

He had stared at his feet as he spoke; knowing looking Magnus in the eye would cause him to waver. Magnus always had that effect on him.

"Alexander, I just wanted to speak with you for a moment."

"It's Alec, and no. I have Shadowhunter business to attend to." Alec had looked up now, but was still avoiding eye contact.

Magnus smirked, not believing him. Alec wanted to hit him, how dare he smirk at him after what he did.

"You all use the window here in order to do whatever this mysterious Shadowhunter business is? Is the door to simple for the super Shadowhunters here?"

Alec glared, and Magnus's smirk dissipated, he was straight faced now.

"Of course not," Alec replied. He was still a terrible liar, but to his own surprise he had a semi decent answer for this.

"But I knew my siblings would want to come along with me on this, and I can't have that. So, I went out the window to avoid the argument."

Magnus nodded, not believing him. Alec once again tried to maneuver past him, but Magnus kept a strong grip on his shoulders. Alec narrowed his eyes, "What do you want Magnus? I do have business to attend to."

"I just wanted to talk to you. I figured it would be best without everyone around."

Alec so desperately wanted to say yes. He had been so angry this whole day, and he still was, but he had been confused much longer. He had wanted answers for much longer, answers only Magnus could give.

"Alec?" A voice interrupted, and it made Alec's decision easy.

Jasper rounded the corner to where Alec and Magnus stood, his eyes narrowed as he saw the warlock.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern rippling through his voice.

Alec glanced past Magnus, giving Jasper a reassuring half-smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll meet you in a second."

Jasper nodded, giving the warlock one more glance before walking and leaning against the institute, patiently waiting on Alec.

"It's a bit late for that Magnus. If you, Izzy, Jace, or anybody else has something to tell me it can happen at the next meeting. After all that's how I found out everything just now."

Magnus's hands dropped to his sides and Alec saw his chance and took it, walking towards Jasper, who despite his best efforts to be coy, was obviously eavesdropping.

"It's not just about that." Magnus replied, his voice soft like he knew Jasper was listening and only wanted Alec to hear.

Alec turned, and even though his heart was begging him to stay, to talk to Magnus, to find some answers, he shook his head.

"Three years too late for that."

Magnus's shoulders drooped, and there was a thinly veiled pain in his eyes.

"I'm not going to give up on you." Magnus replied,

Alec shrugged, not giving an answer because he knew if he stuck around too long he would be listening to every word he said, because that was what he had wanted to do for so long. Alec strode past Jasper, not stopping for him. Jasper did his best to keep up, jogging at first to catch up to him.

"Alec, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." Alec snapped, still walking fast.

"Sorry." Jasper replied, and this made Alec feel bad, Jasper had really gone out on a limb for him today.

He slowed down a bit, making it easier for Jasper to walk beside him.

"Don't be, it's me who should be sorry. It's just-"

"No, I understand, a lot happened today."

"So, um, what did he want?" Jasper asked nervously, jerking his thumb towards Magnus, who was still standing where they had left him.

Alec shrugged, not wanting to talk about it.

Jasper nudged on, "He looked like he really wanted to talk to you."

Alec wanted to snap at Jasper, but he just couldn't bring himself to anymore. That's all he had been doing all day, to Izzy and Magnus, he wasn't that guy. No matter how hard he tried.

"He did, but I said no."

Jasper nodded, gnawing his lip and they rounded a corner, Magnus now completely out of sight.

"Are you going to?"

Alec jerked his head up, not sure what Jasper was getting at.

"I'm not sure, honestly."

"It's just, maybe if you did, it would help you. You know, give you closure?"

Alec glanced up at Jasper, not quite sure what he was getting at. Shouldn't he be jealous or something, and not want Alec to talk to Magnus at all? Or maybe Jasper was just that good of a guy.

Jasper seemed to realize Alec's confusion, "It's just, well, you have been really . . . stressed lately and I think if you did talk to him, get things figured out, maybe that would, I don't know help you out some. You know?"

Alec took the words in a bit, thinking about them, wondering what the outcome of said talk would be.

"Or it could just make things worse?"

Jasper looked down, "Do you really think they would? Or that you would just find something out that you don't want to?"

Alec blinked, once again stumped. "That could be part of it, I guess- there's more to it than you know though."

Jasper nodded understandingly, "I figured as much, but the way things are now . . . can it really get much worse?"

Alec thought a moment, he thought of the restless nights, the thoughts that tore at his very being, how angry he had become, and his own sister recoiling from him . . . no it couldn't get much worse.

They soon arrived at a rather secluded park; it had been rundown with mundane criminal activity so it was usually avoided. To Alec, however, it was perfect, there was no one there to judge him, hurt him, try and force him to talk. Well, there was Jasper, but if Alec got his way they wouldn't be doing much talking, hell maybe no talking at all. He had his share of talking and listening today.

"So do you want to" Jasper began, his words being cut off as Alec crushed their lips together, pushing Jasper against a tree. A low moan escaped Jasper's mouth and Alec smiled to himself, happy that Jasper wasn't forcing the issue. However, his excitement was too soon, as Jasper gently pushed him away.

"Alec, you can't do this every time you don't want to talk about something." Jasper whispered, his voice strained like he didn't want to be saying this.

"It's not every time, and besides this is a lot more fun," Alec reasoned, going in for the kiss again only to be stopped this time.

He sighed, "Jasper, I don't do this _every_ time, and besides didn't you say earlier I had done enough talking?" Alec retorted, eyes narrowed and he was standing back defensively.

"Yes, you do, the only time we talk it's about me, and when it's about you then you just shut down and avoid everything. You can't that Alec; it's not good for you."

Alec sighed, groaning and tilting his head back in annoyance, "Jasper, I get what you're trying to do, and I'm grateful, but not today. I'm not in the mood for it, now can we just get back to what we were doing?"

"That's all we ever do, what's wrong with talking?"

Alec just glared, he didn't want to say anything mean or cruel, but damn Jasper was making it hard. Why wouldn't he just let this go?

"I mean," Jasper continued, thinking that's what Alec's silence implied, "I've opened up to you about _everything, _and I do mean everything. You know about me more than Maria, and she's my parabatai."

Jasper's words had Alec once again flashing back, particularly to conversation with Magnus about this exact subject. About how Alec would tell Magnus everything about himself, and Magnus was still so mysterious and closed off to him. Magnus would just laugh and so the most important thing about him was here and now (meaning Alec) and Alec had foolishly believed him.

Now, he thought that that was just a clever line Magnus delivered, because he was as closed off to Alec as Alec was to Jasper. And Alec knew why now, he was to Magnus what Jasper was to him. He cared about Jasper well enough, more so than anyone at the institute and sure he liked the guy, but the intense love he had for Magnus certainly wasn't there. That crushed Alec, to be the one who cared and loved more, especially up until their break up he had thought he and Magnus were at least on equal ground in that department. Alec couldn't hear Magnus say that to him though, not again, he couldn't hear that they just weren't right, because to Alec they were perfect.

Alec spun on his heel, unable to speak now at all. He stormed off, knowing Jasper would take it personally but unable to tell him it wasn't about him at all.

"Alec!" Jasper called after him.

Alec trudged on, for the second time that day ignoring the desperate calls of his name.

"Alec, wait!" Jasper called, his breath ragged and Alec knew without looking that Jasper was running after him. He also knew that sooner or later Jasper would catch up. He turned to let Jasper do so, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad at you, but I don't want to talk. If you don't want to do anything fine, but I need to get my mind off things, so I'm going somewhere to do just that. Come with me, or don't, I don't care either way." Alec declared, his voice was emotionless and hard.

Jasper nodded, hands in his pockets, "I'll go with you."

Alec shrugged, and turned to walk again.

"So where are we going, if you don't mind me asking?" Jasper asked carefully.

"A bar I know of." Alec replied.

"Alec, it's the afternoon, what bar could possibly be open?"

"I know of a place, and once again you don't have to come."

"No, I want to, I was just confused."

There was a few moments of silence once again, silence that Alec wanted and didn't want at the same time. If there was silence, then Jasper wasn't forcing answers out of him, but in that silence Alec also had no other choice than to think. He quickly picked up the pace, Jasper doing the same obediently.

They soon arrive to a somewhat average looking neighborhood, at least to a mundane. If you were a Shadowhunter, particularly a local one, you would know this neighborhood was wrought with werewolves. Jasper slowed a bit, giving Alec a confused look as they approached one of the homes. Alec, not wanting to have his only other escape ruined, gave him a warning look.

"Just play it cool, they're actually all pretty nice." Alec whispered as he knocked on the door.

A were unfamiliar (which isn't surprising, there are almost always new werewolves joining the pack) to Alec opens the door, he was a bit smaller than most werewolves, and had unruly blonde hair that reminded him a bit of Jace.

"What do you want hunters," the boy challenged, obviously familiar with the harsh relations between downworlders and Shadowhunters.

Alec, unfazed by the rude greeting, simply smirked. "We want entrance into the bar, otherwise the Clave will be informed of the three vampires unlawfully killed last week."

"There were no vampires killed last week, and we have had no such violations of the law."

Alec chuckled, "That's not what the Clave will think, and who do you think they will believe: two reliable hunters, or a group of downworlders?"

The boy's mouth dropped, and next to him even Jasper was unable to contain his shock. A low chuckle was heard from behind the werewolf boy and a larger man appeared behind him.

"Let 'em in David, he's just bluffing."

Alec smiled at the larger were, as the smaller one looked back and forth at them in confusion.

"Alec here is an old friend of the Garroway pack, and he'd do no such things. He's different from the rest of them."

Alec smiled victoriously as the boy stepped aside allowing them entrance. The larger werewolf, who Alec knew as Dan, clapped a hand on his back, barely paying any attention to Jasper who was walking cautiously behind him.

Dan and his pack, a lot smaller a year and a half ago, had been in some trouble with a group of demons. They had been attacked from behind, and were all likely going to die if they hadn't been helped. Alec was quick to jump in and save them, killing the demons easily with his bow and arrows. They had been so shocked by the help of a Shadowhunter that they offered Alec a place to stay or drink anytime, as they owned a lot of bars and small apartments in the area. Alec preferred this bar, because it was technically still a house and only open to the werewolves, their friend and mates, and Alec.

"I doubt this is a social call, you got the look in your eye. What can I do for you?" Dan asks.

Alec laughs, "I was hoping to stop by for a drink or two, a lot's been happening at the institute."

Dan nodded, understandingly, "You know where to go then."

Alec smiled and tugged Jasper along with him, Dan and David going in one direction, while Alec guided himself and Jasper downstairs to a low lit basement. It was decorated to remind one of a biker bar. There were pool tables, smoke everywhere, dimmed lights and bar against the far wall, which Alec made a beeline for.

"Alec," Jasper whispered, "are you sure about this? How do you know these people?"

Alec rolled his eyes, "Dan is a friend of an old friend, and I helped him out once. He feels oddly indebted or something, I'm not sure why I was just doing my job, but it works out."

They took a seat, the bartended seemed to do a double take when seeing Jasper, but once his eyes rested on Alec he just gave a half smile and asked what they wanted to drink, Jasper got a water and Alec asked for a jack and coke. Only Jasper found this behavior weird.

The bartended went and prepared their drinks and Jasper leaned in and whispered once again, "So, they're okay with this? I mean you're a Shadowhunter and they're . . . downworlders."

If anyone else had asked that, Alec would be sure they were just being bigoted, but with Jasper, Alec knew that wasn't the case. Jasper was simply pointing out the general prejudice, it was undeniable, and while some places (like New York) were better about it than others (here) it was still there. It was actually this particular institute that was worst about it, as Mark ran the institute here and had trained a good bit of hunters in the area. Downworlders knew this and reacted just as prejudice as the hunters did, fighting fire with fire.

Before meeting Clary and all the people he met subsequently after, Alec was probably just as prejudiced. After the battle and bonding runes, though, everything changed. Most of these changes were seen in Idris and New York, as they were the head of the movement, but there was more to it than that. Alec didn't see just blood thirsty vampires, he saw geeky Simon, his baby sister's boyfriend. Instead of seeing beefy meat head werewolves, he saw kind and intelligent Luke. Instead of seeing power mad, insane warlocks, Alec saw Magnus and even though the thought of the warlock hurt Alec beyond words, he could never be cruel to someone who reminded him of the warlock so much- it was like actually hurting Magnus, which Alec could never bring himself to do.

"They are well aware of what I am Jasper, the marks everywhere tends to give it away, but they're nice to me as I'm nice to them. It's quite simple really."

Jasper looked a bit ashamed, "I didn't mean like that. I have no problem with downworlders, and you know that as long as they follow the law. I just meant . . . nevermind."

There was a flash of something in Jasper's eyes, a bit of sadness, and Alec felt bad once again. Then, he remembered, Jasper's father had been killed by a werewolf when Jasper was just a kid.

"I'm so sorry Jasper, I wasn't even thinking," Alec stammered, taking a big gulp of his drink as the bartender set it down, "do you want to leave? I'll find somewhere else to go."

Jasper shook his head, a small laugh escaping his lips.

"I promise it's not that Alec, despite how I was raised and I am smart enough to know that what one werewolf did does not mean they all are murderous maniacs."

Alec stared at the boy, signaling for another drink as he did so, he sometimes wondered how Jasper grew up here, as he was different from the rest, no prejudiced bone in his body. There was no anger, guilt, or sadness in him, he was good and happy, and Alec didn't want to ruin that, the way he had been ruined.

"You're too good for me." Alec whispered into his drink, so only Jasper heard.

Jasper shook his head, slowly, "Don't say that."

Alec shrugged, sipping on his drink, "It's the truth. You're one of the kindest people I've ever met."

"You're good too Alec, you are. You wouldn't be able to hang out in this bar if you were like everyone else in the institute, and you clearly mean a lot to your family and friends, they were watching you like hawks during the entire meeting."

"I know they do, but it's not like it used to be, and I'm not good, New York is just different."

Jasper didn't accept his answer, but knew there was no point in arguing.

"So, they don't find it odd that you're here, on your second drink already and it's not even 5 'o clock yet."

"Not really, they always just say 'it's five o'clock somewhere' and move on. Besides, they have an incredibly high tolerance."

Jasper chuckled, amused with Alec's lack of knowledge of pop culture.

"You know they didn't make that expression up, right?"

"Oh, hmm," Alec replied, sounding unbothered, though that wasn't true, he had thought that was quite creative of them actually.

"So is this all you do here? Just sit and drink?" Jasper asked, sounding critical but Alec knew it was just worry.

"Usually, sometimes I talk with them or play pool if they need another player," he grimaced, "I'm not too good at it though, but I mostly just do this. I like the solitude and they let me have it."

_Hint you should stop talking and let me have it as well. The last thing I want to do now is talk about me, my family, friends, or Magnus. It's all too painful right now._

Jasper took the hint, and leaned back, sipping his water, watching Alec cautiously out of the corner of his eye but saying nothing else.

0o0

It was a good five hours later, when Alec finally slowed down his drinking. During that time they had played pool, had a few interesting conversation, and Jasper had eventually warned up to the pack. There were even a few moments (very few) in which his entire attention wasn't on Alec. Alec had spent most of his time just enjoying the solitude and the warm feeling that seemed to wash over him with each sip of his drink.

Suddenly Jasper rushed over to him, really ruining the calmness that he had been feeling for the past couple of hours. However, with the singed piece of paper in hand, Alec suddenly snapped to attention.

"Alec we have to go no and now," Jasper exclaimed, his movements nervous and he ran a hand through his hair.

Alec nodded, and slowly got up, he knew the urgency but was so calmed by the alcohol that he couldn't move near as fast as he knew he should be. Jasper was shuffling impatiently next to him, motioning for him to hurry, Alec just ignored him and moved at his own pace lest he stumbled and fall.

"What's it say?" Alec asked, as he grabbed his coat and they headed up the stairs.

"We missed the meeting, they're so pissed, I can tell by the way Maria wrote, her hand is all messy and she left indentions in the paper she was pressing down so hard writing it."

Alec shrugged, he liked Maria well enough but it wasn't the hardest thing in the world to upset her, she had a short fuse. Maybe it was different for Jasper though, he cared too much what others thought, there was a time when Alec could relate.

"-else you'll be facing the consequences of the clave." A voice threatened, causing Jasper to nearly stop dead in his tracks and Alec to run into him.

"Maria's here," Jasper whispered his voice low and nervous.

Alec just shrugged into his coat and walked on, Jasper slowly following.

"Why does this keep happening to me today?" The boy who Dan had called David from earlier wondered aloud, "Listen, we are in no violation of the law and you can't just threaten us with the Clave every time you need entrance into a place. I'm sure it's a violation of the Accords."

"So they are here?" Maria asked, sounding victorious.

"What?" David asked, sounding dumbfounded.

Maria ignored this and as Alec approached with Jasper at his side he saw the girl leaning sideways, trying to look past the werewolf

"Jasper Grayer, by the Angel you better get out here now! Do you know what I've had to do to cover your asses today?"

Alec rolled his eyes, and nudged his way through the doorway, David and Maria. She snapped something at him indignantly but her attention was on Jasper, not him. He overheard there hushed whispers as he was walking away and Maria was asking where he they had been all day while Jasper was asking how she had found them.

"Your phone stupid, I had it tracked. We couldn't get ahold of either of you and with the strange things happening lately we were worried. What in hell are you doing in werewolf's den anyway? They could have eaten the two of you alive!"

"Alec knew them, and he was having a hard time so I tagged along."

There was a strained silence and Alec was sure that Maria was piecing everything together during it. If she had figured it out though, she didn't get the chance to say anything.

"ALEC! LOOK OUT!" Jasper shrieked his voice filled with terror.

Alec whirled around at the sound of his name, as a Drevak demon leapt on him; he didn't even have the time before to grab for a weapon before the demon sunk its poisonous spines into his neck. He screamed in pain, he knew poison of a Drevak demon worked fast and he could just feel the burning in his veins. He heard Maria scream, Jasper call his name and the sound of their boots running to him, he heard the growls of the werewolves; Alec felt the blood bubbling from his mouth, as his body attempted to rid itself of the poison, he felt sweaty hands on his face, and then everything went black.

0o0

So, I hope I got the demon right. I saw on the Wiki that this demon has spines not teeth in its mouth that are very poisonous and painful and their bites should be dealt with by a warlock, meaning there will be Magnus/Alec interaction next chapter that Alec can't run away from

I won't be able to post much until Monday at the earliest because I'm going out of town, but here is a snippet of what's to come:

"**Ha, even in death I dream about you. How pathetic am I?"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing and/or reading. **

All Alec could remember was pain. The pain of his skull cracking on the sidewalk, the sharp prick of the demon's spine like teeth tearing into his skin, the horrid burning of poison coursing throughout his body. However, what he felt was quite different, he felt cool and calm as if he were floating. In that moment, Alec swore by the Angel he was dead, you don't go from being poisoned by a demon to floating on clouds unless you are dead. That had to be it he, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, was dead. There had been so much he wanted to do before this, so much he wanted to say, he wanted to apologize to Isabelle and his family, make things right with them, also apologize to Jasper, no one deserves to be dragged along and used the way Alec was using him, and most of all, he wanted an explanation from Magnus. Why did he fall out of love with him? What did he do that was so wrong they couldn't work it out, the way Alec practically begged?

Just like that, all those thoughts seemed to weigh Alec down, and he now felt as if he were falling, falling from the clouds he was floating on and there was no landing in sight. He jerked awake, a bright light hurting his eyes, and he squinted to see the tan skinned, angelic face of none other than Magnus Bane.

Yes, he had to be dead; maybe burning in hell and Magnus's face was his eternal punishment. He had never really believed in all the hell fire brimstone stories. Like Jace he didn't think much of it either way, but now that he was here, he was sure there was no worse hell than seeing that face again and not being able to touch it, kiss it, and hold it like he so desperately wanted to.

Alec snorted, "Ha, even in death I dream about you. How pathetic am I?"

Instead of some witty retort like Alec had expected, the cat eyes just darkened a bit with sadness. A hand, not adorned with glitter which was a rarity, brushed against his face and it felt cool and gentle. The way Alec remembered so vividly, almost like the way it felt when Magnus first saved his life. Magnus had saved him in so many ways since that time though, and destroyed him in similar ones.

Alec closed his eyes, leaning into the touch, he had been three years without it and he was dead anyway? What harm could it do?

"You're not dead, Alec, a little sore maybe and you should probably lie in bed the rest of the day, but you'll be fine."

Alec's eyes snapped open, and he jerked away from the touch. Magnus's hand dropped to his side, and he looked sadly disappointed. It reminded Alec of a time before, when he refused to come out, and any time Magnus tried to so much as touch him in public he would move away, giving Magnus that same expression.

He quickly sat up and realizing he was shirtless, probably due to the wounds Magnus healed, he pulled a thin blanket against himself. Alec was pressed against the wall and felt a dull throb in his head from sitting up too fast, but he managed to send the warlock an unsteady glare.

"You healed me?" Alec asked, though it sounded more like an accusation than a question.

Magnus nodded, "That I did, and I also cleared up a few marks on your stomach. They, however, didn't look like they were made by a demon of any sort, at least none that I have run into."

Alec glanced down at his stomach, confused as to what Magnus was talking about. Sure enough, a few hickeys that had been there were now completely gone, red marks faded into pale skin.

Alec glanced back up to Magnus who was watching him steadily.

"Thanks for healing me." Alec said awkwardly, not sure where to go from there.

Magnus shrugged, leaning down and straightening the end of the blanket. Alec thought this was odd, as Magnus rarely cared about things like that, it was more a nervous habit, and Magnus was rarely nervous.

"So where did those marks come from, if you don't mind my asking? Seeing as two of the three available men in this institute are taken, by women I might add, that leaves only one candidate of which I am aware. That would leave Jake? Jeremiah?"

"Jasper," Alec snapped fiercely, more out of annoyance with Magnus than in defense of Jasper. "And that's none of your business."

Magnus glanced up from what he was doing, looking slightly hurt.

"Alec, I was just trying to start a conversation-"

"Start a conversation about my new relationship? Because that's not suspicious at all! You don't get to do that Magnus. You don't get to do this to me, Magnus not after what you've already done."

Alec expected an angry response or something equally Magnus-like, but he was once again surprised by the warlock. Which, to be honest was a bit Magnus-like in that Magnus never failed surprise Alec in some way.

"Alec, I didn't mean to upset you, I just don't know what to say."

"That's certainly a first," Alec thought bitterly, but he wasn't going to interrupt.

"I want to speak with you, to explain everything and I have no idea quite where to start."

"Three years ago would be nice," Alec suggested, trying and failing to hide the bitterness in his voice. "Or maybe it was a longer time ago than that, because I really don't know what happened at all. All I know is one day you loved me and the next you broke up with me Magnus and" Alec sucked in a breath and clutched his side a shooting pain went through it. He leaned back, eyes screwed shut and he made a small hissing sound and clenched his first.

He willed himself to continue, but the pain was too much.

"Alec!" Magnus called, his voice wrought with concern. Alec felt Magnus's hands on him, gripping him tightly, checking for whatever was causing the pain.

"There's still a bit of poison I much have missed," Magnus explained, trying his best to look Alec in the eyes but the Shadowhunter was squirming in pain.

"I'm going to have to put you under," Magnus managed to steady the boy, each one's eyes boring into the other's, "but when you wake up I promise I will explain everything, and I hope you can find it in you to forgive me."

Alec just hunched over in pain, not able to respond, and Magnus, who was unable to bear the sight of Alec in any sort of pain, promptly snapped him into unconsciousness. Magnus took the chance to admire the boy, as his face was no longer contorted in pain. He traced the sharp outlines of his strong jaw, his cheeks softer than nearly anything he had ever touched, the hair a messy disarray of raven locks that just somehow worked, and the well-muscled chest now rising and falling peacefully and also no longer adorned with the hickeys that had made Magnus feel the sharpest ping of jealousy.

"I truly do hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me darling," Magnus whispered, placing a light kiss on the Shadowhunter's forehead before getting to work on him.

****Note: The next chapter is going to be this same scene, but in Magnus's POV, it will explain a lot!**


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus watched the blue eyed boy resting peacefully (that had a lot to do with the whole unconscious thing), occasionally stroking his hair or one of his cheeks. Magnus had always loved Alec's sharp features, if it were possible Magnus would just sit there and stroke the conscious Alec's face all day, and if Alec would ever let him do such a thing while conscious. _Doubtful._

He was about to check for demon poison one more time. Normally he probably would have nearly depleted his magic making sure Alec was poison free and okay but now he knew he had to keep his magic on reserve to protect this institute, to protect Alec. Suddenly Alec was shifting in his sleep, peaceful expression gone and pained sounds escaping his throat. Blue eyes opened, and Alec jerked awake, the way one woke from a dream when they were falling.

His face was tired and oddly content, he stared up at the warlock and Magnus was relieved to see that there was no anger in his face at the realization.

The boy snorted, a small laugh escaping his lips that were dry and cracked from blood, "Ha, even in death I dream about you. How pathetic am I?"

Magnus stared at the boy, he had felt all off of Alec's hurt and pain and loneliness when healing him, and he knew he would do anything to take it away. However it was a lot easier to hurt someone than to heal them, Magnus knew this all too well.

He slowly caressed the boy's face, loving the way Alec seemed to just automatically lean into him, with his guard down he still leaned into his touch the way he used to. This warmed Magnus's heart in ways he couldn't explain.

"You're not dead, Alec, a little sore maybe and you should probably lie in bed the rest of the day, but you'll be fine."

Those eyes snapped open, looking cold and had and confused. He jerked away from Magnus's hand and scooted backwards into a sitting position and his back against the wall as if he was afraid that Magnus would attack him or something. As if he would hurt him again.

Magnus felt disappointment wash over him, more so disappointed in himself than Alec's reaction. He had broken Alec's heart, how else did he expect Alec to react to him? Of course, hopes and expectations are two completely different things and Magnus had hoped that this would be easier on the both of them. His expectations were much closer to what was happening now, in that Alec wanted nothing more to do with him.

He noted that Alec seemed to wince as he steadied himself against the wall, pulling the ragged blanket to his chest, covering himself. Alec sent a glare his way, and the weariness behind his eyes made Magnus suspect he may have a concussion.

"You healed me?" Alec questioned with his voice hard as stone.

Magnus looked down and nodded, hating that Alec was using that tone with him, hating even more that it was his entire fault.

"That I did, and I also cleared up a few marks on your stomach. They, however, didn't look like they were made by a demon of any sort, at least none that I have run into."

He felt another spasm of jealousy, though to a lesser degree than the one he had first experienced when inspecting Alec's wounds. Magnus had been around for over 800 years, and been with lots of people, and he and Alec had been broken up for around three, which was more time for a mortal than an immortal like Magnus. How could he expect Alec to not move on?

Maybe it was because he hadn't moved on from their relationship himself?

He watched as Alec glanced down, eyebrows knit together in confusion as if he was wondering if he had been attacked by something else while unconscious. Magnus just stared, as was habit for him when Alec was around, but it had been a while since he really got to look at Alec. He was just as beautiful and endearing as ever. Also still a bit slow to catch on if you were anything but straight forward. Those blue eyes were on him now; face a bit flushed, and he gnawed on his lower lip.

The little things Alec could do to make Magnus's heart stutter in his chest astounded him.

"Thanks for healing me." Alec said finally, sounding equal parts grateful and awkward.

Magnus shrugged, he had always found it strange when Alec thanked him. Most people just paid him and left, as if it was just his job and regardless of whether if it was fixing a hangnail or saving a life he didn't deserve thanks, he was half demon after all.

Alec wasn't like that; he had never been like that. It was part of what drew Magnus to him, how sweet and empathetic the boy was, from the very first night when he spoke about his parents, not only was Alec exceptionally kind for a Shadowhunter, but as a person in general.

Magnus couldn't look at him as he spoke up next; if he did Alec would see the jealousy and anxiety in his eyes. It was almost too painful to ask, and he knew the answer, if Alec gave him one at all, would be just as, if not more painful, to hear. He smoothed out the edge of the blanket, running his hands over it and straightening out the corners, a nervous habit that Alec was more prone to, but Magnus needed somewhere else to look, something else to do.

He decided to keep his tone casual, doing his best to keep Alec from being overly defensive.

"So where did those marks come from, if you don't mind my asking? Seeing as two of the three available men in this institute are taken, by women I might add, that leaves only one candidate of which I am aware. That would leave Jake? Jeremiah?"

"Jasper," Alec growled defensively. "And that's none of your business."

He must have really liked this Jasper, though the way he had talked to him earlier confused Magnus. Alec had definitely shown a nonchalant attitude towards this Jasper when they were outside the institute, but maybe that was what Magnus had done, caused Alec to shut down even more.

Magnus looked up, hoping the hurt didn't show but Alec was way too perceptive to not notice. It was more a question of if he still cared? Did he matter to Alec the way Alec still did to him? Probably not after what happened, what Alec _thought _happened at least.

"Alec, I was just trying to start a conversation-" Magnus started, but was quickly interrupted by an emotionally charged Alec.

"Start a conversation about my new relationship? Because that's not suspicious at all! You don't get to do that Magnus. You don't get to do this to me, Magnus not after what you've already done."

Magnus felt his chest tighten, as Alec looked near tears during his speech. He hurt Alec and Alec was still hurting, and now he used the word _relationship _to speak of himself and another man. Everything hurt more than he had ever thought possible, and it was all because he was trying to keep Alec safe. Instead Alec was in the same danger Magnus had been trying to protect him from and was emotionally distraught at the same time. It was his entire damn fault.

"Alec, I didn't mean to upset you, I just don't know what to say."

Alec's eyes narrowed and he looked as if he was about to say something, but instead inclined his head for Magnus to continue.

"I want to speak with you, to explain everything and I have no idea quite where to start."

"Three years ago would be nice," Alec suggested with bitterness in his voice. "Or maybe it was a longer time ago than that, because I really don't know what happened at all. All I know is one day you loved me and the next you broke up with me Magnus and"

Magnus desperately wanted to tell Alec that he had loved him, and had never stopped, that what Alec remembered wasn't true and it was all a spell but suddenly all his thoughts were shifted to the present as Alec hunched over in pain.

Alec sucked in a breath and clutched his side a shooting pain went through it. He leaned back, eyes screwed shut and he made a small hissing sound and clenched his first.

"Alec!" Magnus called, leaning into the boy, not caring if this was probably the last thing Alec wanted.

"There's still a bit of poison I much have missed," Magnus explained, trying his best to look Alec in the eyes but the Shadowhunter was squirming in pain.

He knew he should have gotten rid of all the poison in the beginning, but Alec waking up had distracted him thoroughly.

"I'm going to have to put you under," Magnus explained while gripping Alec's shoulders firmly, his eyes boring into those deep blue ones he loved so much, "but when you wake up I promise I will explain everything, and I hope you can find it in you to forgive me."

Alec just hunched over in pain, not able to respond, and Magnus, who was unable to bear the sight of Alec in any sort of pain, promptly snapped him into unconsciousness.

Magnus took the chance to admire the boy, as his face was no longer contorted in pain. He traced the sharp outlines of his strong jaw, his cheeks softer than nearly anything he had ever touched, the hair a messy disarray of raven locks that just somehow worked, and the well-muscled chest now rising and falling peacefully and also no longer adorned with the hickeys that had made Magnus feel the sharpest ping of jealousy.

"I truly do hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me darling," Magnus whispered, placing a light kiss on the Shadowhunter's forehead before getting to work on him.

The blue sparks escaped his fingers, lighting his eyes and glowing against Alec's pale skin as he worked his magic to eradicate any of the remaining poison. It took a lot less time than he had thought and he leaned back, watching Alec's breathing return to normal, his expression even seemed to soften marginally. The sight brought him back to just three years ago . . .

**Flashback**

_It's around 6:20 when Magnus hears the familiar buzzing of his speaker, exhausted and annoyed he gets up to respond._

"_WHO CALLS UPON THE HIGH WARLOCK, AND AFTER OFFICE HOURS I MIGHT ADD, THIS WILL COST YOU EXTRA!" Magnus shouts, hoping he may scare off whoever is buzzing, sure it's less money, but Alec should be here at any moment, and that's more important. _

_A chuckle is heard through the speaker, "Oh, Mr. Bane how on Earth do you expect to keep business with an attitude like that? I'll tell you when I was High Warlock I was always most welcoming to customers, no matter what the time. Though I do suspect this may have a bit to do with that pretty Nephilim boy you've been seeing, I could wait for him out here if you-"_

_Magnus, who had up until that point been frozen in a state of shock at the familiar voice, interrupted._

"_Get up here, and so quickly." Magnus demands, trying his best to keep his voice solid but he knows that voice and knows that nothing good comes along with it._

_He buzzes him up, not even a millisecond later there is a knock on his door and he opens it up, seeing the man to whom the voice belongs standing there, a smug smile on his sharp face._

"_Donavan," Magnus greets stepping aside as if the man is more than welcome into his home._

_The man floats, not walks into his home, and this puts Magnus at ease. He isn't real; this is a projection, because Magnus only with three other warlocks all made it that way. The man, who Magnus once considered a friend, had gone mad with power and Magnus along with Rangor Fell, Kita Redling, and Jeddah Iredell. All three of those who had assisted in the spell trapping Donavan between the two worlds: of the living and the dead, had now perished themselves._

_Immortal did not mean unkillable, and all of them, except Magnus of course, had learned the hard way. It wasn't uncommon though, they were all half demon after all and when that's in you, you tend to get involved in things one shouldn't. You tend to overestimate yourself after so much time alive, and in most cases, you have found that death is not the worst thing and don't care if you do die in the end._

"_So, you must be wondering how I could possibly be here, I can see the question in your eyes Bane."_

_Magnus shrugged, and leaned against the doorway, closing it in case anyone walked by. He crosses his arms across the chest, "I am curious as to how you are here, yes, but by no means will I lose sleep if I don't find out."_

_The man chuckled, disbelieving, "I'm sure you wouldn't not with that Shadowhunter boyfriend of yours."_

"_Leave him out of this." Magnus demanded, cat eyes narrowed and blue sparks escaping his fingers._

_Donavan's smile faded, and he got serious, "The way you left Kita out of it? You, and those other two turned her against me, Magnus, and I had to watch her from where I am now, I had to watch her grieve over me, watch her move on from me, I had to watch her die."_

_Magnus's heart clenched, Kita had been a good friend, as Donavan had been once, and while he had no sympathy for the man who had been killing his own kind in a quest for power, he had sympathy for losing a loved on. No one questioned the love Donavan had for Kita, she was probably the only person he ever had loved, and the look on his face when she was on their side . . . he barely put up a fight. Not to say there was no fight, and Donavan, who was much older than all of them, even putting up a small fight, was an incredible adversary._

_That was hundreds of years ago though, Magnus was actually 300 at the time, young and naïve, if it had happened today, Magnus would have killed him, and he knew what the craving for revenge did to people. Valentine was just the most recent in a long line of examples of such actions._

"_I'll ask this once, since you apparently want me to do so, what do you want Donavan?"_

"_Revenge, of course" Donavan replied, almost sounding casual about it._

_Magnus rolled his eyes, "What do you want, my head on a platter or something? You got what you had coming to you, the only regret I have is not using a stronger spell to keep visits such as this one nonexistent."_

_Donavan smirked, "Oh, Magnus, it has nothing to do with your spell, it was actually quite powerful, but as you well know by now every spell has its counter, and I'm working on finding this one's, I'm incredibly close as a matter a fact."_

"_Well then," Magnus replied, opening the door, "feel free to stop by when you do find it, but I am expecting someone."_

"_The Lightwood boy? I'll wait along with you." Donavan taunted._

"_As I said before, leave him out of this. Kita assisted us on her own accord, these are two completely different situations."_

_Donavan shrugged, "Do you want to know what I've heard can reverse this spell?"_

_Magnus rolled his eyes, "Not really-"_

"_Shadowhunter blood," Donavan interrupted with a sneer, and Magnus froze at his words, the familiar clunking of boots coming up the stairwell._

_A deep, victorious laugh and a 'poof' sound and Donavan was gone, the last thing Magnus saw was his triumphant smile. _

"_Magnus?"Alec called, reaching his door, "were you waiting on me?"_

_Magnus unfroze, and flashed Alec a smile, pulling him into a needy kiss, "Of course darling. I know I had suggested going out tonight, but what do you say about us just staying in? I'll order take out, we'll watch movies, one thing will lead to another . . ."_

_Alec flushed, and made his way into the apartment, _

"_Oh, you know how badly I wanted to go out," Alec replied sarcastically, of course all too content to stay indoors. _

_Magnus smiled, checking the stairwell once more before shutting the door behind him._

"_Excellent!" Magnus cheered, following Alec to the couch._

_Several hours later, after dinner, a movie and lots of heavy petting and kissing(had they gone any further Magnus knew he wouldn't bring himself to do what he had to do), Alec had fallen asleep, dead tired as Magnus lay awake next to him, wide awake. He traced the sharp features of Alec's face, placing light, feathery kisses on his cheeks and forehead; he then placed his head down on the boy's heart, listening to its steady beat and feeling the slow rising and falling of his chest. He then just stared at Alec, memorizing every detail of his boyfriend, knowing he could never bear to have something bad happen to the boy, least of all because of him._

"_Alec, I promise when this is all over, I'll explain everything," Magnus whispered, a lump in his throat making it hard to continue, "but for right now, this is something I don't know how to protect you from. This is the only way I know how to at least do something, make sure you don't get hurt. I hope you understand."_

_Magnus swallowed the huge lump in his throat, lifting himself up as blue sparks escaped his fingers. He placed his hands on either side of Alec's head, whispering the spell, unweaving and weaving Alec's memory of that night._

_When it was all over Magnus placed his foreheads to Alec noting that even while asleep Alec seemed a bit uneasy, probably due to the memories now on his mind_

"_I will love you more than I have ever loved anyone, Alexander Lightwood, and I hope somewhere deep down you know that." _

_One more kiss and Magnus left his loft, escaping in order to give Alec a clean break in the morning. Alec awoke the morning, memory a bit blurry, but then everything came back and his body felt like lead. It was as if some sort of poisonous ivy had been planted in his stomach, making him queasy, and it wrapped around his heart making it hard to feel, wrapped around his lungs making breathing difficult, his throat was closed up and he knew he was close to tears. He didn't have time for that though, he knew Magnus would be back soon, and as his memory told him, he was given time to pack his things and go, as it was best for the both of them._

_For you see, instead of remembering the sweet cuddles, affectionate kisses, whispered 'I love yous', Alec remembered a distant Magnus, few kisses, and the 'I love yous' were replaced with 'we need to talk'. After that, Magnus had broken up with him, told him things weren't what they used to be, and he had to end it. Magnus then left, saying he had an appointment but would understand if Alec stayed to gather his things. The last thing Alec remembered was passing out on the bed, to emotionally exhausted to do his packing then. He quickly packed, and knew right then, what he had to do, he had to get out of New York, away from everything that would remind him of Magnus. _

_So that morning, Alec packed his things, both at Magnus's place and the Institute, and left New York for California. Just the way Magnus had wanted him to._

**NOW:**

Magnus still watched Alec, now just waiting for him to wake up, knowing it would be one of the few opportunities he would get to explain everything to the boy. The buzzing of his phone caused him to start; he had been gazing at Alec for some time now, willing him to wake soon.

It was an alarm, the time 6:20. Magnus bit his lip, not wanting to leave Alec but knowing he had to, he placed a kiss on his forehead and grabbed his coat, a silent promise to be back as soon as possible.

0o0

I hope that was worth the wait, and I'm sorry if it took too long, school has been pretty insane lately. If there is any confusion, just let me know, I've been writing a lot between classes so grammar and spelling is probably all over the place.

Basically what happened was an enemy from Magnus's past is back, he threatened Alec, and the warlock being older and very powerful was capable of doing terrible things. Magnus doesn't know how to protect Alec except to break away from him. While their last night together was full of love and affection, Magnus changed his memory to that of a breakup, and planted the idea of Alec changing institutes in order to keep him safer. It would also be close enough (for a warlock) to still watch over him and keep him safe.


	9. Chapter 9

Alec awoke shortly after Magnus left, feeling groggy and stiff, but altogether much better. He glanced around for the warlock, but did not see him. Finally, his vision was still a bit blurry from sleep, he saw a dark figure huddled in the chair beside his bed, book in hand.

"Magnus?" Alec asked his voice husky.

The book shut and someone who was definitely not Magnus smirked. Of course Magnus wasn't there; it had probably all been some sort of dream. But if Magnus wasn't there, who had healed him?

"No, but I have been told once or twice that just the sight of me is magical. So I can understand the confusion."

It was Jace of course. But if he was here then where in the hell was Magnus?

"Very funny," Alec replied, sitting up.

Jace smiled and leaned in closer to Alec, "You're right, it's been much more than once or twice, I was just trying the whole modesty thing."

Alec gave a halfhearted laugh, "And how's that going?"

Jace shrugged, moving smoothly from the chair to the end of bed.

"You know how I feel about lying."

Alec's eyes darkened at this, and Jace immediately noticed.

"Where's Izzy and Clary?" Alec asked, not wanting to start another fight with a sibling.

Jace chuckled, "They went to lunch with Simon and that Jenna lady. I think she knew Iz was contemplating the homicide of the mundane."

Alec joined Jace in laughter, sitting up further and only feeling the slight pain due to stiff muscles.

"I told her that I'd text her when you woke up, she wanted to wait in here with me, but she thought you were still upset."

Alec shrugged, "I'm not sure what I think right now."

"I was telling the truth when I said we were here to see you and we miss you. Do you think any of us would be here if you weren't?"

"Like I said, I don't know what I think right now."

Jace rolled his eyes, unhappy with his answer. Instead of a response though, Jace got up, and Alec noticed for the first time Jace was in full Shadowhunter gear. He grabbed something from the arm of the chair he had been sitting on and tossed it to Alec- it was his gear.

"Get geared up, we're going out. Don't argue because if I have to drag you out of hear myself I will."

"You are aware that you're speaking to me in an infirmary right? I was just injured; I'm probably still high on medications."

Jace rolled his eyes, "There were no medications. Magnus healed you, remember?"

So Magnus had been there, and had promised to explain everything. So where was he now?

"Vaguely, still Jace do you really think I'm in the shape or mood to go on a hunt."

"We're not actually going on a hunt, but if there is anything I have learned from these past few weeks, and last night especially is that we should always need to be prepared. I made Iz and Clary leave in their gear too; they weren't half as bitchy about it."

Alec glared at him but gave in, it was easier to do than argue.

"A little privacy," Alec asked, standing to get dressed.

Jace scowled and turned around, "We used to bathe together it's not a big deal."

Alec just flushed and got dressed, "So, where are we going?"

Jace held up a finger in silence, cracking open the door and peering both ways. He then motioned for Alec to come closer and opened the door all the way.

"I'm not really sure actually, thought you could just show me around, you know, talk and catch up a bit."

Alec blinked, "Okay… but what are you doing right now?"

Jace sighed and stepped out into the hall, "That Jasper guy has been pacing back and forth in front of this room for hours. He's a nice guy and all, but incredibly dull, and rather obsessed with mundane things that I don't understand at all."

The mention of Jasper made Alec flinch, in his thoughts of Magnus, Jasper had been put on the back burner, not really thinking much of him at all. He also thought of Jace's description of him, and how it described him so well, Jasper was possibly the nicest guy he had ever met, but the boy was almost too nice. Jasper who unlike Magnus or Jace, whose occasional (okay more than occasional) asshole behavior made them interesting and honest, Jasper always seemed as if he would rather please you than be honest with you. While Alec appreciated that, he didn't like it. Being blunt and honest was Alec's way of life. Jasper also had a strange obsession with mundane things such as skateboarding, he had made Alec try once, and while his natural Nephilim balance made it easy, he just didn't understand what made it interesting.

"For you sake I hope he's not as dull in the sack."

Alec snapped from his thought at that, almost at the door, eyes wide, "What? What? What?"

Jace chuckled, opening the door for both of them.

"Oh, please don't play dumb with me Alec. You know how amusing I find unrequited love to be, and this is a classic scenario."

Alec nibbled on his lower lip.

"How do you know that it's unrequited love?" He shot back, hating when Jace was right more than he hated almost anything else.

"Don't make me laugh again Alec. You could never love someone that nice. Exhibit A," Jace joked, motioning to himself.

Alec blushed, stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground, not knowing what to say, and not really wanting to say anything either.

"Besides, do you even understand half the references he makes? I was lost half the time he talked. Simon wasn't though, I think you and Iz may have to worry about those two, they talked for nearly an hour before Iz had to drag Simon away, and they have that whole unrequited love thing in common…Simon with Clary, Jasper with you."

"Now you're just being cruel." Alec replied, "It's not as if I don't feel bad enough about it."

"I'm only joking, besides if you feel so bad why not just end it, whatever _it_ is."

Alec shrugged, "I've been honest with him, and I don't know why I don't end it. I know I should but I just . . . can't for some reason, I do care about him and maybe one day, it could be something more."

Instead of another joke or judgmental remark, Jace gives his parabatai a look of sympathy and understanding.

"Do you believe that?"

"I want to."

"If only wanting made it so," Jace replied, following as Alec seemed to unconsciously head to the park he had been to with Jasper earlier that week.

"If only," Alec repeated softly as they arrived at the park, the sun just setting over a hilltop creating the calm and serene setting that Alec loved so dearly.

There was a silence between the two, as if they both just were enjoying the beautiful scene in front of them.

"This is perfect, Clary would love this." Jace stated, breaking the silence.

"You should take her here sometime, I mean if you all stay here long enough." Alec replied, realizing now how he hoped they would be staying long enough to do that. No matter how mad he was with them, he wanted them here, he wanted what they used to have, that closeness.

"Oh, I intend to," Jace responded, and there was something in his voice that Alec couldn't describe, it was mischievous and earnest at the same time, "very soon actually."

Alec stared at him, wondering the implications of those words; Jace smirked at Alec when he caught him staring.

"When you left New York for here," Jace began, and Alec felt a tinge of guilt at the words, "Clary kept insisting we come for 'vacation' and she kept talking about how she'd love to draw the sunset and sunrise here and how simply finding a picture online wasn't the same."

Jace paused, smiling at the thought of his girlfriend.

"We knew that she was just wanting to come here because of you, because she knew how much we missed you, but I think she really did want to draw those pictures here, Jenna even offered to show her around to some places where it was particularly beautiful. This, though, is perfect for it."

"For what" Alec asked, brows furrowed.

"For this," Jace replied, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a small box and opening it, revealing a diamond ring. Alec's breath hitched.

"Jace, that's amazing, when do you plan on proposing?" Alec asked, truly excited for his parabatai, for his brother.

Jace closed the box and placed it back in his pocket, "After all this is over of course, but. . ." Jace trailed off and Alec couldn't help but wonder what he was holding back.

"What is it Jace?"

Jace gnawed on his lower lip, a habit Alec was more accustomed to and he couldn't help but wonder what was making Jace so nervous. Even years apart couldn't break their bond, Alec still knew Jace like the back of his hand and he knew Jace was holding something back.

"Well, the wedding will be in New York of course, and I know this is asking a lot of you, but I figured you've already faced Magnus here, and I can't imagine a wedding without you as my best man Alec." Jace answered, his words coming out in a torrent.

Alec took a moment to stare at the golden haired warrior; five years ago he never would have understood that it would be hard for Alec to return to New York after such a devastating break up. Now, however, Jace had experienced a love like the one Alec and Magnus had, he understood that and he knew asking this would be asking a lot of his best friend.

Alec smiled, and now knowing quite what to say, pulled his brother into a hug. Surprised, Jace returned the hug slowly.

"So is that a yes?" Jace joked as they pulled away.

"Of course Jace, I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world." Alec replied earnestly.

Jace beamed, "Good, because I was just asking to be polite, if you refused I would have rendered you unconscious and dragged you to New York myself."

Alec chuckled, "Good thing I said yes then."

"Lucky you," Jace replied in agreement.

There was a silence again, a comfortable one this time.

A flicker of fire alerted them both to a message, which Jace grabbed quickly in the air, unbothered by the ashes falling onto his hand. Golden eyes flickered up from said message quickly, meeting concerned blue ones.

"We have to get to the institute fast, it's Izzy." Jace hurriedly explained his breathing fast.

The two took off quickly, running in sync, as if the time apart did nothing to deteriorate their years of training together.


	10. Chapter 10

Alec ran alongside Jace at what felt like the fastest he had even ran. The thought of something bad happening to their little sister a motivation was like no other, and they were at the institute in no time. Jace burst through the front door first, spotting the fiery red of Clary's hair and running to her, barely choking out the question on Isabelle's condition. The red head was barely holding back tears as they came up to her, and since Clary's answer took a little too long for Alec's taste he ran over to Jenna who was standing a little bit away.

The sheer force at which Alec grabbed her and she looked at him in surprise, unused to this side of Alec. He didn't notice until she let out a small, choked gasp of air that he had been holding her by the throat.

"I'm sorry," He choked, tears in his eyes, "is my sister okay?"

Jenna, still looking startled, choked out a reply "She's in the infirmary, we don't know what attacked her … didn't even see what it was . . . not even the vampire heard it."

The Shadowhunter part of Alec knew the fact that something that managed to get past a group of Shadowhunters and a vampire without being heard was a dangerous threat and ought to be taken care of immediately, but the brother inside of him only heard that his sister was in the infirmary.

He quickly dashed off towards the room in which is sister was being held, muttering a halfhearted thanks. He ran past Jace, who was comforting a weeping and apologetic Clary, which he simply waved off, there was no time for apologies when his sister was hurt. Isabelle, she was hardly ever injured, and Alec didn't know quite how to react when anything bad happened to someone he loved and cared about.

He barreled into the infirmary room, barely taking note of Simon in the corner, and stood at the edge of Isabelle's bed. In just a moment, Simon was at his side his expression sad and worried.

A hand was on his shoulder, "I'm sorry; we didn't even see it coming. None of us heard a thing," Simon whispered, his voice strained.

Alec nodded, he wasn't angry at Simon, just concerned for his sister. She was lying there, motionless and her breathing was slow to the point he could barely tell if she was doing so.

Suddenly she jerked in her unconsciousness, limbs moving as if having a sort of seizure, and the most piercing shriek left her lips. Alec quickly grabbed her, afraid of what was happening but a feeling of hope because she wasn't just lying there.

Jace burst into the room quickly after the screams, helping Simon and Alec pen her down, Clary was in the doorway; hand over her mouth looking horrified.

"Iz, Iz! Izzy!" Alec shouted, her arms pinned down underneath her, and Simon and Jace holding her legs.

"It won't work she just does this and passes out again." Simon explained, as Isabelle's limbs went limp and she stopped screaming.

Alec refused to take this for an answer, releasing her arms and putting his hands to either side of her face, "Iz, it's Alec, are you in there? It's your brother, Iz."

"Alec." Jace warned, grabbing his parabatai's shoulder.

Alec jerked back and glared at his brother, "What are we supposed to do?"

Jace matched his glare, "I don't know Alec, and I wasn't fucking there either."

He turned to Simon and Clary, "So what was it that attacked her?"

"We have no idea, it's something we haven't ever seen before, and even Jenna was lost about what it was."

"I found out," A voice interjected, and they turned to see Jasper brushing past Clary, a large textbook in hand.

Jasper ignored Jace's outstretched hands and handed the book to Alec, leaning over and placing his finger on the passage of interest.

"A Drabon demon, they were thought to be extinct since then 1900s, it fits the description Jenna gave and the symptoms your sister has- thrashing and screaming then passing out, repeat- the healing would require either a Silent Brother or"

"Warlock," Alec finished, slamming the book and walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked, following him out.

"To get my phone and call Magnus, I know from personal experience to not even bother with the brothers." Alec replied, grabbing his coat from where he had tossed it in his excitement earlier, and grabbed his phone.

"We've been trying that, no luck," Jasper explained.

Alec felt a little disconcerted at the words, but when Magnus picked up on only the third ring, he felt the overwhelming hope he had earlier. Hope for his sister and hope for something else.

"Alec," Magnus answered quickly.

"Magnus," Alec began, his voice crackled with emotion, "I'm sorry if you're busy, but Izzy's hurt and I-she needs you here."

"I'll be there soon."

"Thanks." Alec replied, his voice still hoarse, and he promptly hung up.

"We've been trying him since she got here, I mean we didn't know what had attacked her at the time but we thought he could, I swear." Jasper began, as if Alec would have thought he had lied earlier.

Alec gave him a half smile, the most he could give under the circumstances, "I know Jasper, thanks anyway."

Jasper nodded a bit sadly, "Are you alright?"

Alec raised his brow, and Jasper must have realized how dumb the question sounded, because he quickly corrected himself.

"No, I mean with everything going on with your sister right now, you obviously aren't alright. I mean with everything else . . ."

Alec shrugged, "No offense Jasper, but _everything else _really isn't my first priority right now, Izzy is."

"No, I know that. I just want you to know. . .that there is someone here looking out for you too."

Alec offered him another half-smile, "I know that, thanks Jasper, but I should be getting back to Iz right now."

Jasper nodded, "I'll wait by the door for the warlock. Magnus, I mean."

"Thanks" Alec replied, heading back to check on his sister.

Jasper watched Alec leave; just wanting desperately to help the boy he loved, when a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He quickly opened it, feeling ambivalent towards the man standing in the doorway. Magnus, however paid little to no attention to Jasper, bursting through the door.

"Are they in the infirmary?" Magnus asked impatiently, already heading that direction.

"Yes, but before you go in there you should know something." Jasper explained, grabbing the warlock's wrist only to jerk back as blue sparks escaping the warlock's hands shocked him.

He stared at the warlock a moment, gripping his hand in pain, "I was going to say that it was a Drabon demon attack."

Magnus's eyes widened at the information, but he didn't ponder why an demon that was thought to be extinct had attacked Isabelle, partly because he knew why and partly because he had no time. He simply nodded at the boy, and turned back towards the infirmary, a shrieking and kicking Isabelle greeting him. Alec and Jace were both holding her legs down, Alec with a fat lip from where he had taken a boot to the face, and Clary and Simon holding down her arms, trying to whisper words of comfort which only fell upon deaf ears.

A snap of Magnus's fingers and the flailing and screaming halted and everyone's attention was immediately on the sparkly man.

"Everybody out, I'll need full concentration for this spell to work."

Clary immediately complied, dragging a distraught Jace with her, Simon did the same, only after giving Isabelle a small kiss on the forehead, and Alec just stared a moment longer, following the three out slowly. Magnus grabbed the blue eyes boy's arm, forcing their eyes to meet.

"After this, we'll talk." Magnus said, his voice firm.

Alec could only nod, glancing once more at his unconscious sister before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

0o0

I'm sorry this took so long, and I know it isn't much but I've been so busy with school. Next time the chapter will be about where Magnus was and Alec and Magnus will get a real sit down, heart to heart talk. Thanks for those who are reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Alec sat idly outside the infirmary door, twiddling his thumbs and casting nervous towards the door awaiting Magnus to update them on his sister's condition. In front of him he watched as Jace paced back and forth in front of him, with Clary whispering words of comfort to Simon nearby (talking to either Jace or Alec at the point was futile). Eventually, the sound of a door opening got all of their attention and Alec leapt to his feet, Jace stopped pacing and Clary and Simon's attention snapped to the warlock now joining them in the hallway.

"Is she alright?" Simon asked beating everyone else who was about to ask the same exact thing.

Magnus nodded, leaning against the door, his entire posture showing just how exhausted he must have felt. Though most of Alec's concern was for Isabelle, he felt a ping of the same thing for his former boyfriend.

_Maybe it was more than a ping._

"She's fine, just waking up, which is why it took so long for me to update you all on her condition. She's exhausted right now, but awake if you would like to go in and see her," he looked directly at Simon, Clary, and Jace, "she was asking specifically for you three actually."

The hurt was visible on Alec's face and he saw Jace turn to him and give him a sympathetic look, which he waved off. He was going to go in there either way, she was his sister after all and he had every right to check on her. A tan hand on his wrist stopped him from entering behind his friends, however. Alec yanked his hand from the offender and turned to glare at the warlock.

"She's my sister," Alec insisted.

"Yes," Magnus conceded, "but she specifically requested to speak to you alone, _after _she spoke to them. She also asked if I could explain certain things to you while she speaks with them."

Alec studied the warlock a moment, contemplating his words. While there almost no one on Earth as excited for Magnus and Alec to be together than Izzy, he had no idea why she would put them talking in front of his checking up on her. It was his brotherly duty after all.

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand this time, his grip gentle, and he locked eyes with Alec, "It's important."

"Well, alright then, but can we be quick about it? I want to make sure Izzy's alright."

Magnus nodded, gesturing for Alec to lead the way, and with one last glance back at the infirmary and seeing a barely awake Isabelle whispering to Jace and the others, he did so, leading the way to his bedroom for privacy. He opened his door, allowing Magnus to enter first before following, catching gray eyes following his movement; he gave Jasper a nod of reassurance before he closed his bedroom door behind Magnus and himself.

Once inside the room, a nervousness he hadn't felt in a long time crept up inside his stomach. He realized that being in such a small enclosed space with a man who had the ability to turn his muscles to mush in mere seconds was likely the reason for it. In order to maintain some control over his own emotions, he leaned back against the door, getting as much distance between him and Magnus as he could. It wasn't very effective, but it was better than nothing.

"So, what was it you had to say?" Alec asked, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

Magnus glanced up, having had been looking at Alec's room, which was mostly bare of any indication that a person lived there, with the exception of clothing and toiletry items.

"Your sister was attacked by a Drabon demon," Magnus explained, still sounding exhausted.

Alec nodded, "Yes, Jasper explained that to me earlier. Is that all you had to say?"

At the mention of Jasper's name, Alec could have sworn he saw a flash of something like jealousy behind Magnus's eyes. But maybe that was just once again wishful thinking on his part.

Magnus Bane. Jealous? The thought alone would make Alec laugh out loud if it weren't for the seriousness of the current situation.

"They have been extinct since 1907, and yes I do know the exact date as I was there when the declaration was made."

Alec just nodded as Magnus's past experiences were no longer much of a surprise to him.

"This means that something no longer here attacked your sister. . ." Magnus continued, as if Alec wasn't catching on.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, I also caught onto that, but why do we need to talk about that privately? I'm sure it would be much more productive to hold such a meeting in the library with everyone else so they can offer their insight. I for one am not one to go to in this situation, I only vaguely remember Hodge talking about them in History class and that was a long time ago and what we were taught wouldn't be the least bit helpful in this situation."

Magnus sighed whether it was from exhaustion or annoyance Alec couldn't quite tell.

"The point isn't the type of demon, Alec. It's that what attacked your sister is supposed to be extinct, it is extinct actually. This means there is something or someone very powerful behind all of this and they're after you."

"How do you know there is anything or anyone behind it? And- wait, what? After me? What in the hell are you getting at Magnus?" Alec asked, the last part of Magnus's statement catching up with him.

Magnus looked at Alec sadly, "This is what I have been wanting to tell you Alec, and I know I should have explained this to you as soon as I got here, years ago really, but I guess explain everything now will have to do."

Alec felt a lump in his throat and he had no idea why as he didn't feel the need to cry whatsoever, but he simply inclined his head for Magnus to continue. Magnus, thankfully, seemed to understand.

"I guess I should begin with where I was when you called. . ."

**FLASHBACK**

_The buzzing of Magnus's alarm alerted him to a meeting he had with a certain vengeful warlock. He headed to where he knew Donavan would want to meet, despite the warlock's cryptic message; Magnus more than knew his type. The stench of dog, alcohol and other rather unpleasant smells alerted Magnus to the fact he was near to their meeting place._

_Magnus leaned against the cleanest wall he could find, took a thin blue cigarette from his coat pocket and lighting it with a spark on the end of his fingers. The smoke drifted about, surrounding him, making the air as unclear as his thoughts were at the moment. _

"_Careful with those things Bane, they may send you to an early grave."_

_Magnus turned to glare in the direction in which the voice had come from, putting out said cigarette as he did so. _

"_Been smoking for the one hundred and fifty years, I'm not worried."_

_A dark laugh followed, "If only the mundanes knew a demonic heritage could actually be a good thing."_

"_If only." Magnus replied, wanting to keep the banter short._

"_So, I see you deciphered my message, I wondered if you would."_

_Magnus rolled his eyes, "Not very original if you ask me and all too predictable coming from the likes of you."_

_Donavan sneered, his dark eyes shadowed by the shade of the alleyway in which they were standing. _

"_I apologize for that then, you see being held captive in this . . . other dimension has made me a bit rusty. I do however trust that the predictability of our meeting location hasn't made it any less . . . enigmatic? I believe I can see your Nephilim's blood stains from where we're standing."_

_Magnus felt his chest tighten and his breath caught in his throat, "I warned you to leave him out of this."_

"_And I didn't listen, as you knew I wouldn't. That's why you're here is it not? To protect your boy toy, even while he frolics with his own kind?"_

_Blue sparks danced across Magnus's fingertips, "What he does is none of your business, and of course I'm here, I knew what you were planning the moment I saw you at the institute in New York, Donavan. If you have a problem, take it out with me, not on Alexander or any of his family or friends."_

_Donavan chuckled, "But that's what I'm doing Magnus, isn't it? Let's face it, death is far from the worst thing that can happen to us, it's inevitable after all. The suffering of a loved one though? That's nearly unbearable. I should know, I saw it with my own eyes and was helpless to do a thing, something you may know a thing or two about, I bet watching your former boy toy writhe in pain damn near killed you."_

_Magnus just stared at the man who had once been his friend, mentor even, unsure of what to say, knowing anything he said could be used against him or even further angry this already deranged man. The buzzing of his cell phone got both of their attentions, and Donavan's face lit up with a sneer as Magnus ignored the call._

"_You shouldn't ignore calls like that, some people consider it rude."_

"_Some would consider it rude to answer the phone during such a stimulating conversation."_

_A soft laugh, as his phone buzzed again a few minutes later, "Answer that Bane, I insist."_

_Magnus stared at the man, before deciding to do so, "Hello? Alec?"_

_His heartbeat sped up and the cracking of Alec's voice broke Magnus's heart more than he thought possible. _

"_I'll be there shortly." Magnus promised, hanging up and staring at the warlock in front of him in disbelief._

"_You messed with his sister?" _

_Another spine chilling laugh, "Yes, and you should be getting to her, a warlock's magic is impertinent in situations such as this one, a second too late . . . and you never know the consequences." _

_A poof and then Donavan was gone, leaving Magnus little time to wonder what he meant as he took off to the institute. _

**END FLASHBACK **

Alec blinked in disbelief and confusion as the story came to an end.

"So this. . . Donavan guy attacked Izzy to get to me to get back at you?"

Magnus nodded, wanting so badly to grab hold of Alec's hand and give him some measure of comfort as the Shadowhunter absorbed the information. He knew that that was probably the last thing Alec wanted though, and if it were possible to make any more distance between them than Alec would.

Alec just nodded slowly, gnawing on his lower lip, surprising Magnus as he stepped closer to him and away from the door he had been leaning against.

"So, what did you mean when you said you should have told me this years ago?" Alec slowly asked, once again surprising Magnus.

Of course, this was Alec the boy who wanted to know why Magnus hadn't called as a battle was going on around them. Alec always surprised him, which was saying a lot for a warlock of his age.

"Donavan visited me years ago, it's why I did what I did Alexander, I did it to protect you."

"You broke up with me in order to protect me?" Alec whispered, voice disbelieving.

Magnus nodded, wanting to explain more but a knock on Alec's door interrupted his chance. Alec turned and opened the door, an annoyed expression on his face. The expression dissipated however when Alec saw who was on the other side of the door. The curly brown hair set off a spark of something Magnus hadn't felt since he first started seeing Alec, and that was jealousy. Seeing the way Alec softened when the boy entered made him think, and not for the first time, if there was something more than just hooking up going on between the two. He would still protect Alec, even if he would never call him his again, but that wouldn't mean it wouldn't hurt like hell to see Alec truly move on.

"Your sister was asking for you, and she used some rather . . . _colorful_ words to say what would happen if you weren't there in the next five minutes."

Alec chuckled, a soft laugh that didn't sound truly happy, "Tell her I'll be there in just a moment."

Jasper nodded, "Of course."

"Thanks Jasper."

Jasper smiled and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. Alec turned and ran a hand through his hair, "Do you mind if we finish this conversation later?" 

"Of course not, whenever you're ready, I'll be here." Magnus replied, hoping Alec knew his statement applied to more than just the situation they were in.

The corner of Alec's mouth twitched and he nodded, "Alright then."

Magnus returned the nod and watched as Alec left, and he leaned back against Alec's bed, where he had been sitting since he began his story. He inhaled the scent of his former lover and knew that he never would feel quite as content as he did when he had Alec around him, safe and sound.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone for all the wonderful reviews They mean a lot. I know there have been a lot of filler chapters and sorry if that's annoying, I'm just trying to establish the relationships thus far. There will be action soon, promise! More Magnus/Alec to come as well, and on slightly better terms now that they have talked a bit.**

Isabelle shifted her attention towards the bedroom door as she heard the soft footfalls of someone entering the infirmary. She did her best to sit up straight against the headboard, but her movements were stiff and painful. In mere seconds she felt scarred hands helping her settle into a comfortable sitting position. She glanced up to meet the blue eyes of her older brother, his eyes filled with emotion, as they as always gave away just what he was feeling(if you knew him well enough).

"Thanks," She whispered her voice still a little scratchy.

Alec nodded, hands still helping her, not wanting his sister in any more pain.

"You can let go now, Alec, I have the headboard to hold me up." Isabelle explained, the words coming out a bit harsher than she meant.

Alec gave a sheepish smile and stepped away, all the anger from their previous conversation had melted away and turned into concern for her wellbeing, it was good some things never changed.

"Sorry," he replied while taking a step back.

"No, Alec, I didn't mean like that," Isabelle amended, "sit down."

She patted the end of the bed, struggling to do so and Alec looked as if he was about to grab hold of her again. Instead, as if reading his mind, Isabelle shot him a stern look and he obliged without so much as touching her, but he did make sure to make as little movement as possible as he sat, to avoid making his sister uncomfortable.

"So did you talk to Magnus" Isabelle asked, as always straight to the point.

Alec blinked, unsure why this was the first thing she would want to say to him after all that happened recently.

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Did he explain everything?"

"He explained why he broke up with me, and that someone wants to kill me."

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Then yes, that's pretty much everything. You're a smart boy, Alec, you can fill in the blanks from there, unless something in the air in this institute makes people incredibly stupid."

Alec nodded stiffly, "Yeah, I think I can figure out the rest."

"Then why do you still have that look in your eyes?" Isabelle asked, while narrowing her own.

Alec just sat there a moment not knowing how to respond and knowing he shouldn't argue with a person while they were laid up in an infirmary.

He just shrugged, "I don't know Iz, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Isabelle glared, "Alec! You know everything now! Talk to me!"

Alec quickly got up from the bed, not wanting to hear another word. As quickly as he gotten up he was dragged back down, his own momentum used against him.

"Iz!" Alec shouted, the conspiracy theorist in him wondering if Isabelle was really ever injured and if this was some elaborate plan to get him to talk to everyone.

A coughing fit from Izzy quickly shot that farfetched theory down, and he steadied his sister once again.

"I'm fine," Isabelle replied, swatting his hands away.

"Izzy…" Alec whispered, just wanting his sister to be okay.

"No, I'm fine really; the magic just wears me out."

Alec nodded, "Tell me about it."

Isabelle smiled, and grabbed his hand within her own, "I'm really glad you're okay, Alec. When you got hurt . . . I wasn't sure if we'd ever get the chance to explain everything to you, and that you'd never know what truly happened, and would think … that we left you out on purpose which wasn't it all. We've just had to be really careful Alec, Magnus couldn't let on at all why you two broke up or anything like that. If he did, Donavan would attack you."

Alec shrugged, "Guess it doesn't really matter, he's attacking me either way."

Isabelle shook her head, "No, he just caught on; I mean I guess it was suspicious with him still being our warlock on call."

Alec raised a brow, "So how long have you known?"

Isabelle gave him a stern look, "Since the day Jace and I went over there to turn him into a pile of glitter only to find him looking as messed up as you were when you left."

"He did?"

"Are you really surprised? He loves you Alec, he never stopped."

Alec felt his cheeks getting hot and he looked away, only turning back when he heard his sister begin to speak again, her voice soft.

"We all do Alec, and that's the only reason this was kept from you. Jace wanted to tell you, and I did too, but it made sense, keeping you safe was more important than keeping you in the loop."

"I'm a Shadowhunter Iz, there really is no such thing as safe for us."

"I know that, but this is something so dangerous even Magnus wasn't sure what to do and he's a High Warlock. Alec, I know it sounds stupid, but just losing you when you came here hurt enough, losing you for real . . ."

Isabelle's words drifted off and Alec noticed her eyes shimmering, though she was quick to wipe away any tears.

"Well you and Jace were about to go up against a High Warlock, all on your own," Alec tried to joke, but humor was never really his specialty.

Thankfully, Isabelle smiled anyway.

"It was a spur of the moment thing really."

Alec chuckled, just imaging a last minute plan by Jace and Isabelle to take on Magnus of all people. Isabelle's expression quickly turned serious.

"Alec, I'm sorry if it seemed we were intentionally keeping things from you. We had too, was all, but now that you know the truth, there will be no more secrets, I promise."

Alec smiled, "No more talking to me separately from everyone else then?"

Izzy smiled, "No more."

"Good, now that that's all settled, we can get to planning on how to take this son of a bitch down."

Alec spun around to see Jace coming in the infirmary, Clary and Simon in tow.

"Jace, were you listening?" Isabelle asked, her black eyes narrowed into a glare.

"No, Simon was," Jace replied, casually taking a seat beside his brother, Clary with him and Simon blushed before taking a spot beside Isabelle.

"Simon," Isabelle complained.

"He made me," Simon mumbled, joining Isabelle in glaring at Jace.

"Really sis, you should be saving your energy, you're in an infirmary after all."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and Alec chuckled.

"So, seriously though, we need to start planning."

"Jace, you're the only one in the world who could possibly be thinking strategy while in an infirmary." Clary teased, and Jace smiled.

"Tis why you love me," Jace retorted.

Clary blushed and rolled her eyes, pecking her boyfriend (not yet fiancé) on the cheek.

"He's messed with both of my siblings, it's personal now." Jace explained his golden eyes darkening.

"Shouldn't Magnus be a part of this?" Simon interjected, looking like he regretted the words though as he glanced at Alec, horrified.

Alec just offered a half smile, and though he was still unsure of where he stood with the warlock, he knew he owed it to him to be part of this conversation.

"It's fine, I'll go get him. He's in my room." Alec explained, before gently getting off the bed, just noticing the near identical smirks on his sibling's faces and a bright smile on Clary's.


	13. Chapter 13

Alec slowly opened the door to his room, not sure where Magnus would be and not wanting to hit him if for some reason he was by the door, waiting on him or something. Luckily, Magnus was not behind the door, instead he was sprawled out on Alec's bed, his thin chest slowly rising and falling, asleep. Alec felt a ping of something he couldn't quite describe as he took in the scene, and was thrown back to all the times he woke up the exact sight. He also thought of how much magic Magnus had used thus far, just on healing himself and Isabelle and knew he must be exhausted. He quietly crept to the edge of his bed, and sat on the end of it, careful not to startle Magnus in his sleep. You think startling up a sleepwalker is dangerous? Try doing the same to a sleeping warlock, it's much worse.

Alec gentle rubbed small circles on the warlock's shoulders.

"Magnus," Alec whispered, leaning in close to his ear.

Golden green eyes slowly opened, but they had that tired, dull look. Alec remembered they had looked like that when in the back of Luke's truck, when Magnus had once again used his magic to save their asses, all for Alec of course. It took all the restraint Alec could muster to not move the silky string of hair that had fallen into Magnus's face, and just stare into those golden green eyes. Those eyes that loved him so much from the very beginning, and apparently still did.

"I must have fallen asleep," Magnus explained groggily. His voice still sounded sleepy, and his accent was even stronger this way, that accent that Alec could never quite pinpoint even though he knew a bit more about Magnus's past.

Alec nodded, "You must be exhausted. You have that look in your eyes."

Magnus shrugged, struggling to get up as he was still tired, "The least I could do. This is my fault, after all."

Alec glanced at the sheets, bunching the material in between his hands, needing something to do to distract him from looking Magnus in the eyes. It had been a long time since he had expressed too much emotion, and even before moving to California, it was something he was never quite good at.

"It's not your fault Magnus I don't blame you for this at all. You're helping us just like you always have."

Magnus stared at Alec for a while, well the top of his head, watching while Alec fiddled with the blankets on his bed, doing anything to avoid looking him in the face.

"And I'll continue to do so, regardless of what happens between you and me. I'll do whatever I can to make this up to you."

Alec finally glanced up, actually wanting to look Magnus in the eyes as he spoke.

"You don't have anything to make up for, Magnus. You were only trying to protect me, and I'm not sure what's going to happen either, but I know this is not your fault."

The two just stared at each other a while, Alec thinking that if this was happening just a little over three years ago, they would have kissed. It wasn't three years ago, though and a lot had changed since then. Alec had changed since then, he had whatever was going on with Jasper, and while his morals weren't what they used to be, and Jasper wasn't exactly his boyfriend, doing anything with anyone else would hurt Jasper, and he deserved much more than that. He deserved better than Alec really, better than this Alec at least. So, no matter how tempting it was, especially when Magnus looked so vulnerable and downright beautiful at the moment, Alec resisted.

He cleared his throat, "Well, um Iz and the others are waiting for us in the infirmary. I guess now that I'm clued into everything they want us all to meet together. Mainly Jace actually, he wants to discuss strategy, as always."

Magnus offered a half smile, but something in his eyes was off. Alec wondered if it was disappointment and if Magnus had wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss Magnus. Magnus had basically admitted he still loved him, but he also knew they were in a strange place, and he may or may not have led Magnus to believe he was actually in a relationship with Jasper. It was justifiable in Alec's opinion; at the time he thought Magnus had just dumped him for no reason, and who doesn't want to make their ex jealous? Especially when you spent the past three years thinking that ex didn't give a damn about you or your new "relationship".

Gracefully, Alec stood up from where he was sitting, offering a hand to assist Magnus in doing the same. Magnus accepted the offer, slowly grabbing onto Alec's scarred hand. He couldn't deny the fact that just holding Alec, in this small intimate gesture, meant more to him than most anything else he had done with any other past lover. It was strange, the jolt of memories brought back to him just touching the Shadowhunter's hand. It brought him back to late nights, when Alec was the first to fall asleep and Magnus would stay up just tracing the scars of old runes and wounds. While it was something Alec was self-conscious about, it was something Magnus loved about the Nephilim. On the contrary, Alec loved how smooth Magnus's skin was. There was no rune made scars, just unmarked, silk like skin. Realizing they were holding hands a bit longer than necessary, with Magnus now just standing in front of him, as if neither man knew what to do, Alec dropped his hand and flushed.

Rubbing the back of his head, Alec gestured towards the door.

"So, I guess we should get going. My siblings aren't exactly known for their patience."

Magnus laughed softly, "That they are not, after you my dear."

Alec flushed again at the endearment then silently cursed himself for blushing so easily. It wasn't supposed to be this easy to fall back into old habits, was it?

He opened the door, with Magnus following closely behind. They were immediately greeted by Isabelle, Jace, Simon and Clary in the hallway. Alec's brotherly instinct kicked in at the sight of Isabelle being held up by Simon and Jace.

"Izzy, what the hell are you doing out of bed?" Alec shouted.

Isabelle glared at him, but it was made a bit unthreatening by how utterly tired and weak she looked. Alec's glare matched Isabelle's and Clary was quick to interject.

"There's another meeting."

"So? I'll fill you in on the details, Iz. Get back in bed."

"Oh, shut up Alec. I want to go."

"Of course you do, but that doesn't mean you should, you were nearly killed. Jace, help me out here."

Jace shrugged, and Alec remembered how just alike Jace and Isabelle were in these type of situations. Too much pride to admit they were in pain. He turned his attention to Simon, who was doing his best to avoid his gaze.

"Don't be rude to Simon, it's my choice Alec."

"Yeah, but they shouldn't be helping you, you're still injured."

Magnus was leaning casually against the wall of the hallway, his expression indicating he clearly did not want to get involved in this conversation. Alec, not seeing this expression, turned to Magnus with a pleading expression. About to give in, Magnus opened his mouth, always willing to assist Alec regardless of how hopeless anything he said may be. Isabelle was a Lightwood after all, arguing with her was pointless.

"Alec," A voice called, and Isabelle rolled her eyes, not happy with the person speaking or with Alec at the moment.

Alec turned to see Maria walking his way, "have you seen Jasper?"

Alec shook his head, "No, why?"

Maria stood in front of him, arms folded across her chest, "He's not here, and that usually means he's off with you somewhere."

Alec felt a bit taken back, and drew back a bit as if warding off a blow. He saw Isabelle and Clary glaring at the girl from the corner of his eye, they clearly didn't like Maria.

"Well, he's obviously not with Alec, as he has spent the majority of the time with us." Clary snapped, and Alec wondered, for what seemed like the millionth time, how he could have ever disliked the red head.

Jace smirked proudly at his soon to be fiancé. Maria glared at her, but turned back to Alec.

"I just spoke to Mark and Jenna, with everything that is happening this could be dangerous. I want you to come help me look for him."

"No way," Isabelle snapped, "go ask your Mundie boyfriend to assist you, not my brother."

Maria rolled her eyes, and looked at Isabelle with disdain.

"With everything happening, it's best to have a fellow Shadowhunter with me," Maria turned to Alec again, her expression softening, "will you please go with me? I've tried tracking his phone and sending him fire message, and it hasn't worked."

Alec nodded, sympathizing with the poor girl. Jasper was her parabatai, and she hoped someone would help him in the same way if a similar situation were ever to arise with Jace.

"Alec," Isabelle hissed, looking angry.

"We'll be back soon," Alec replied, hoping they all would somehow understand. Jasper was his friend, and Maria couldn't simply go alone. It made sense.

"Fine, but hurry back."

Maria turned her attention towards Magnus, whose expression was indecipherable.

"Wait; is it possible for you to do a tracking spell?"

Magnus sighed, "Not at the moment, my dear. My magic is low right now and I'm focusing what I can on protecting the institute. While I can't track him, I would be more than happy to accompany you two-"

"That's fine," Maria interrupted, grabbing Alec, "we'll manage."

"Should I get my gear?" Alec asked.

Maria nodded, as she was already in gear "Meet me at the entrance, and we'll devise a plan from there."

Alec nodded, watching as she stocked off.

"What a bitch," Clary murmured.

Isabelle was just staring at Alec incredulously, and he sighed.

"She needed my help," Alec explained.

Isabelle just shook her head, "Fine, go on Alec."

With the assistance of Simon and Jace, Isabelle made her way to the library, where the meeting was, with Clary behind them. Magnus still stood against the wall, regarding him quietly. Alec once again felt a little nervous, and looked up at the warlock.

"So, I um, guess we'll all meet up later?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded, "I'm not sure about this Alec, you know what's happening, they don't."

Alec shrugged, "I'd never forgive myself if something happened to Jasper."

Magnus looked a bit hurt at the words and Alec wasn't sure what possessed him to do this, but he had to let Magnus know the truth.

"He's a good friend I'd feel guilty if anything happened because of his connection to me." He clarified,

Magnus nodded, "It's just dangerous for you in particular."

"I'm a Shadowhunter; danger is part of the gig."

Magnus still looked doubtful.

"I'm not going out looking for a fight, just a friend. If anything looks suspicious, I'll call you write away."

Magnus sighed, "Well, if you insist, at least take this with you."

Magnus pulled out a small blue necklace, the blue near his eye color, and Alec regarded the item carefully, confusion in his eyes.

"It's not just for fashion purposes, it's a gift from an old warlock friend, and it can register any distress of the one who wears it. In case, for whatever reason, you're indisposed."

Alec rolled his eyes, but took the necklace anyway, "If you insist."

"I do, let me put it on for you," Magnus replied, grabbing the necklace back and looping it around his former lover's neck.

Alec's breathing slowed, the nearness of the warlock having an intense effect on him. After the necklace was secured around him, Alec grabbed his door knob.

"I should get geared up, Maria's about as patient as Izzy."

Magnus chuckled halfheartedly, "Alright then."

They stood there a moment, just watching each other, before Alec turned the handed and stepped into his room.

"Please, be careful Alexander."

Alec felt his chest tighten at the use of his full name by the man, but he nodded, "I will be."

Magnus then proceeded down the hall, and Alec went the rest of the way into his room, poking his head out to watch the man walk away. He caught golden green eyes glancing back at him, and slowly shut the door.

0o0

**I hope there was enough fluff for you guys! I don't want anything too intimate right now, as Alec is still a bit confused on what to do with the Jasper situation**.


	14. Chapter 14

Alec geared up as quickly as possible, not wanting to anger Maria or lose any time in finding Jasper. Maria was right after all with everything going on right now someone missing was not a good sign, especially Jasper who never did things like this unless he was with Alec.

He exited the institute and found Maria leaning against the old church, glaring off into the distance and her arms folded across her chest. She regarded him with that same intense state, before setting off without a word to him. He quickly caught up to her and they were soon walking in sync together, still not a word spoken between them.

"So where should we start searching first?" Alec asked, after a few minutes of silence.

Maria turned to him, a look of contempt on her face.

"I don't know, you've been spending more time with him than I have lately, where do you think he may be? Should we try that dog bar?"

Alec's mouth hung open and he stopped walking. Did this mean she knew about them? Of course she did, she figured it out the other night, probably sooner actually. She watched Jasper the way Isabelle did him.

"Yes, I know what's happening between you two." Maria stated, as she began to walk again, Alec following shortly after.

When she realized Alec wasn't responding she turned and glared at him once more, "I also know that he loves you."

Alec felt his heart tense a bit, but he put up his usual facade.

"You don't know as much as you think you do."

Maria raised her brow and laughed humorlessly, "Oh, really?"

Alec narrowed his gaze, not liking the direction this conversation was heading in. He hardly ever spoke to Maria, now she had the nerve to interrogate him like he was some sort of criminal held by the Clave.

"Yes, really Jasper and I are just friends."

"Of course you are, but he's in love with you and you're in love with the half breed warlock and that's why he took off."

Alec's chest tightened in anger mixed with a little guilt, but he had no idea how to respond. Maria wasn't supposed to know Jasper was gay, nevertheless that he and Alec had been hooking up for the past month.

His facial expression must have given away his paranoid thoughts, because Maria smirked as she spoke again.

"Look I have no idea what is between you and Warlock Bane. I don't care, really. I do care what happens to Jasper and I care about how he feels, which means I do care about what happens between you and him."

Alec clenched his jaw, not liking the feeling of his personal life being thought of anyone's business but his own. Alec had always been a private person, and if it wasn't his family he gave the same respect in return. What right did Maria have to give any input into his life when he never did anything of the sort to her?

Maria stopped in front of him, grabbing his arm as she did so. She stood about six inches shorter than him, but everything about her posture made her seem as tall and imposing as Isabelle. Alec glared at the hand on his arm but then looked up to meet her eyes. She had dark brown eyes, usually narrowed into some sort of angry expression but she was looking at him in a way he had never seen her look before. Her eyes were a bit sad and sympathetic, almost making this girl vulnerable. He didn't know why, they looked nothing alike, but it felt a bit like Isabelle was looking at him that way.

His glare softened, and Maria released her grip on him.

"I know you're not any of my business, but Jasper is. He's my parabatai, my best friend, and he means the world to me so he is my business and as his parabatai I have to look out for him whether it's while fighting demons or dating."

Alec wanted to scoff and say what he and Jasper were doing certainly wasn't dating, but he thought better of it. That was the other Alec, and he didn't want to be that guy anymore, it was exhausting. He wondered how Jace maintained such a façade over his teenage years.

Instead, he simply nodded his understanding. The bond between parabatai was an intense one, one that few understood. Even among Shadowhunters there were only a few who understood as not people took the oath. It bonded you for life in so many ways, but Alec understood- Jace was to him what Jasper was to Maria.

Maria was still looking at him as he snapped out of his reverie.

"I used to like him, before we took the oath that is."

Alec's eyes widened, okay this was too similar. Even now when he realized those years of crushing on Jace were just his way of protecting his heart, it still didn't change the fact he had spent most of his teen years believing his own lie.

Maria chuckled at Alec's shocked look, not knowing the real reason he looked that way. Maria hardly ever chuckled she was far too serious for that which something she and Alec had in common. Another thing they had in common apparently.

"We were about twelve and we had been best friends forever, and I guess I had a small crush on him. I didn't understand how someone who had been through as much as him could be so . . . optimistic and happy and . . . kind. Jasper was though, and I swore we were going to have one of those mundane romances where the two best friends fall in love."

Alec smirked internally, wondering if Simon had once thought the same thing of Clary. It was a bit strange as the past three years he had always focused on all their differences but in this short conversation had already found so many similarities between the two institutes.

"And then he asked me to be his parabatai and I was disappointed because it's illegal for parabatai to date or anything. I said yes, obviously because it means he loved me in some way if he asked me to take the oath with him. Then we got older and I started dating guys and he did nothing, and if anyone teased him about him he'd get a girlfriend for like a week and you could tell he wasn't interested because he didn't give girls much attention besides me or Jenna. It just clicked one day."

Maria gnawed on her lower lip a nervous habit Alec was accustomed to himself, but not on other people and certainly not Maria.

"I kept thinking he would tell me eventually, I mean we're parabatai. It never happened though, and then you came along and I could tell by the way he acted around you he liked you. I don't know when you noticed, but . . . this past month he's been acting even stranger, going on hunts without me, staying out late hours, and he got really angry with Nick the other day when he suggested you were probably going to get back with the warlock."

"Magnus," Alec corrected automatically.

Maria raised her brows, surprised by the interruption and then looked at the ground.

"I guess Nick was right though. You still want to . . . I mean you still have feelings for him?"

Alec just stared, unsure of how to answer the question to Maria when he couldn't even answer it for himself.

"There's a lot going on right now, I'm not sure of anything."

Maria glanced back up at him, searching his face as if it would give away if he were lying or not.

"You're a nice guy Alec. I know you and I aren't exactly close, but I can tell."

Alec raised his brow in question.

"Your eyes, they give away what you're feeling all the time and I can tell it hurts you to hurt other people, despite how hard you try to act otherwise."

Alec opened his mouth to protest. He didn't feel such a great guy lately, especially as he spoke with the parabatai of the boy who loved him and he had just used to get over someone else.

"Just promise me that when we find him, that whatever is going on in this annoying cliché love triangle of yours, Jasper won't get hurt. If you hurt him, I swear by the Angel-"

Alec cut her off, "I promise not to hurt him."

Maria looked him up and down as if something in his face or posture would give away if he was being honest or not. Finally their eyes met and she nodded her belief.

"I trust you." Maria declared and turned away, beginning to walk again.

After a moment of thought, Alec followed her- still unsure of where they would find Jasper. Maybe a skate park or one of those mundane places he liked so much? Jasper had always loved those types of places.

Maria glanced back at him, "Where did you two go the other night? _Before_ you got inebriated at a were bar."

Alec sighed, a place that had once been like his private sanctuary was basically known to everyone at the institute at this point-Jasper, Jace, now Maria.

"The mundane park, it's about five minutes away from here. Why? Jasper only ever went there with me once."

Maria rolled her eyes, "Because it's about you idiot. I swear all Shadowhunter men have slower brain functioning than the average mundane."

Alec glared at her, "Good thing you're dating one then."

Maria shot him a look, before they both took off in the direction of the park, Alec very much doubtful Jasper would be there.

**Once again sorry for the slow update, finals just recently ended and I've been getting my life together slowly sorry this was a bit of a filler but there will be more action/romance soon! **


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks everyone for all the lovely comment and reviews 3

0o0

The sight of curly brown hair was all it took for Maria to sprint off in the direction of a park a small gasp escaping her throat as she did so. Alec also felt is own heart clench, the slump of Jasper's shoulders an unusual position for him, and his head lolling over the side of the bench. With everything going on, their thoughts immediately went to the worst.

After a moment of being frozen in fear Alec shook it off and ran after Maria, hoping for the best, but as his Shadowhunter upbringing taught him, expecting the worst. Maria got there first, shaking her parabatai whose head immediately shot up, Alec slowed down to a walk and allowed himself to collect his emotions, no longer in fear for his life, at least for now.

He allowed them a little while to talk; simply content to stand where he was and wait on them to join him when they were ready. However as he glanced over to where they were speaking he caught Maria's gaze and she inclined her head for him to come to them. He couldn't quite read her expression, but it was hard and unwavering yet not angry- he was unsure of what to expect in all honesty. Out of concern and duty though he was at their side in an instant only slightly surprised when Maria walked away from the two of them with no words, just a slight nod, and Alec was left along with Jasper. He wondered if this was all some dirty trap but convinces himself otherwise. Jasper was way too paranoid to participate in something so tricky and you couldn't fake the concern he had seen on Maria's face when they first caught sight of the slumped Jasper.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and peered at Jasper, who was just sitting silently on the bench staring at him, almost through him.

"So . . . are you alright? We were really worried. . ." Alec stammered uncomfortably.

Jasper snorted and he no longer seemed to be staring through Alec but glaring at him- it was so uncharacteristically cold of the gray eyed boy that Alec almost shivered. However, three years of being a cold hearted bastard prepared him for this, and he met the boy's glare with his own. As badly as he felt for Jasper, there was something about the walls that Alec had built around his heart that was made even stronger around him.

"Were you?" Jasper asked his voice stoic and his glare intact.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Yes I was. Why would you question that? I've never lied to you."

Jasper's glare wavered only a second before he narrowed his eyes at Alec again.

"No, but you haven't exactly been honest with me either. Besides it's not like I ever knew the _real _you anyways."

Alec furrowed his brow in confusion, "What that supposed to mean?"

Jasper gave a mocking laugh, "Oh come on Alec! Three damn years I've known you and you have never been so" Jasper paused trying to find the words, "emotional as you have been since they came."

Untrue, Alec wanted to say, but held his tongue. It wasn't Jasper's business that nearly every day off he received he would go off and get piss drunk in Dan's werewolf bar, or train so intensely because he wanted to somehow vent all his frustration. All his attempts were fruitless, in the end he still felt as miserable as before, but better than nothing- at least in those moments he wasn't miserable.

"That's personal Jasper and I'm obviously going to treat my family differently than I treat anyone here."

Jasper scoffed, but it wasn't as full as venom as his earlier remarks had been. He looked down at his feet and rubbed the toe of his steel toed boots in the dirt.

"That's not what I meant Alec- I meant how you are around Magnus," Jasper explained his voice cracking.

Alec was shocked that Jasper had noticed, and maybe a little guilty so he didn't respond right away. Jasper peered up at him through his lashes, looking like a kicked puppy.

"How did you know about that?" Alec asked tightly.

Jasper looked back at the ground, "I was listening to you two talk."

Silence. Alec once again didn't know how to respond to this and Jasper just stared up at him unsure of whether to continue on or wait for Alec to speak. He decided to keep talking to avoid the uncomfortable silence.

"I know it's all kinds of wrong, but something in you changed the second they all got here and I didn't know if it was him or them. Alec, please just say something, I know I messed up but you're my first well everything."

Alec glared at him coldly, "I'm not your anything."

Jasper looked shocked for a moment, and Alec was surprised at himself, the iciness in his voice was almost deplorable to even him. The hurt and shock faded from Jasper's face and turned into anger.

"See, that's what I mean Alec. I have been nothing but kind to you and yet you treat me like some sort of low class demon."

Alec opened his mouth to defend himself but Jasper ignored this and continued.

"I have been there for you, when you needed someone to train with and take out all your aggression on, to listen to you when you drunkenly complained about the exact family you are oh so close with now, when you needed someone to take your mind off that bloody warlock. I have been there for everything you asked of me and more, and just when I thought maybe you realized what an ass you have been, you blame the whole thing on me. On me who has been there for you when they all weren't and you treat me so terribly. Why Alec?"

Jasper looked near tears, but Alec knew he wouldn't let any tears fall; he was beyond tears after all Alec had put him through. Sadly, as badly as Alec wanted to say something reassuring or something of meaning he simply couldn't find the words.

Jasper stared at him incredulously and let out a small choking sound. He looked to the ground, and then back at Alec, looking like he was second guessing himself.

He let out a harsh laugh as he spoke again, "You know for some stupid, idiotic reason I had convinced myself that what we've been doing for the past few weeks meant something to you. I thought we weren't just simply fucking, but actually I don't know . . . doing something more."

Jasper let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, as if the words had drained all the energy from him. Alec knew what he meant; Jasper thought they had been making love, and nothing less than that, regardless of what Alec had told him.

He wanted to be angry, but once again, in a moment of clarity Alec realized he wasn't that guy and he couldn't pretend to be anymore. He took in Jasper's slumped shoulders, his eyes dark as storm clouds and couldn't help but feeling of disdain for himself, knowing he was the cause.

He thought back to a few weeks ago, how he thought if Jace had just kissed him all those years ago that he would have never been hurt like he was. That wasn't exactly true though, that was just what he thought. Jace would have hurt him like he was hurting Jasper, because Clary was to Jace what Magnus was to Alec- and Alec would have been the Jasper.

In the end, Magnus was the best thing that ever happened to Alec- he remembered that now. He could no longer suppress that fact from his memory.

So he stared into those storm cloud eyes, and tenderly grabbed Jasper's hand. He hoped his face conveyed the emotions he was trying to express.

"Jasper, you're right," Alec began his voice low and serious, "this past month- these past three years really I haven't been the nicest guy, not even close, and I've been especially cruel to you."

Jasper kept his eyes locked with Alec's, listening to his words intently.

"For that I apologize, I led you on," Jasper hitched his breath at that, it may have been wishful thinking, but he was hoping Alec wouldn't say something along those lines, even if it was a lie he hoped Alec would say it was something to him to.

Alec stopped upon Jasper's hitched breath, but when the boy said nothing, he continued,

"I shouldn't have done that and I know it's not what you want to hear, but I owe you the truth, because these past few weeks I've been saying one thing and doing another. I'd say we weren't anything but vent to you and do things with you that made you believe otherwise, so I apologize and I promise not to do it again, because you are a good person Jasper, and a great friend and you'll make some lucky guy so incredibly happy one day and that guy will do the same for you."

"That guy, he's not you is he?" Jasper whispered after a few seconds of silence.

Alec pursed his lips and shook his head, "No, I'm not that guy."

A few more moments of silence, and Jasper spoke again, "Is Magnus? Is he that guy for you?"

Alec shrugged, "I'm not really sure of much right now, but I think so- I don't think there really is anyone after someone like Magnus."

Jasper laughed, "Guess there really is no forgetting someone like him."

Alec shook his head, "No, there isn't."

Slowly, Jasper slipped his hand from Jasper's grasp and Alec's hand fell to his side.

"I can't lie, I think this sucks."

Alec nodded and bit his lip, not knowing what to say.

"I think I should just go and catch up to Maria, get back to the institute."

Alec nodded again, and Jasper took a few steps before turning back to Alec.

"Are you coming?"

"I figured it'd be best if I didn't- you know so you could have your space."

Jasper shook his head, "We can start awkwardly avoiding each other when we get back, there's a killer warlock on the loose if you hadn't heard."

Alec stood stunned a few moments before walking up to Jasper, the two easily walking next to each other in a complete, comfortable silence. Maria was waiting at a nearby bench when she saw them, and immediately got up to speak to her parabatai. Alec fell into a comfortable step behind them, not minding being ignored as Maria spat out angry questions and concerns to Jasper in a hushed voice.

The trio arrived at the institute rather quickly as Jasper had quickened his pace to avoid Maria's many questions. Right upon entering they heard the telltale signs of an argument and were quick to run to the library, which is where they heard the yelling coming from.

Maria was the first there and opened the door to find Jace (of course) in a screaming match with Mark (not surprising either). Isabelle was looking rather bored with the whole thing, Magnus amused, Clary and Simon were exchanging knowing looks, Jenna looked horrified and Nick looked pissed.

"What's going on?" Maria asked, and the two arguing Shadowhunters turned to her as if they hadn't heard the three enter.

Maria was looking at Nick as she asked, but it was Magnus being the smartass that he was that answered.

"I assume some sort of Shadowhunter foreplay."

Alec smirked and tried to hide his laughter, as Jenna gasped. Alec saw that Clary, Izzy and Simon were also hiding smiles at the comment.

Magnus looked over at Jenna and his lip twitched, "I thought it was highly inappropriate as well, we are in the middle of an urgent meeting after all. However I am simply a warlock and am not very much acquainted with all of your Nephilim customs."

Jace gave a shake of his head and in incredulous laugh, unable to hold it in or just not caring enough to do so.

"Hilarious Bane," Jace said, before turning to the three Nephilim late to the meeting, only really looking at Alec, "it seems your boss here thinks that Magnus's services are no longer required as we don't know the surrounding circumstances of this warlock's attacks."

"You mean you haven't told them?" Alec asked quickly, and there was a silence that immediately washed over his friends that gave him his answer- they indeed had not.

"Told us what?" Mark asked, sounding exhausted- arguing with Jace tended to do that to people.

Alec looked to Isabelle and the others, unsure of whether it was safe to divulge that information. Would Magnus be in trouble? The Nephilim would surely be angry a downworlder had endangered the life of one of their own, especially at this institute.

Clary, thankfully spoke up.

"We thought it was up to you if you wanted to tell them."

Alec bit his lip and turned to Magnus, who simply gave him a nod as if to say "go on". So, Alec did. He told everyone the story Magnus had told him, and when he was done he let out a breath, as if telling them took a weight of his shoulders- maybe they knew something he didn't and could kill this bastard so he could focus on other things, namely his relationship with Magnus.

Nick, of course, was the first to speak.

"So you," referring to Magnus, "come in here acting like some white knight when in actuality it's your fault this damn thing is after us in the first place?"

"Nick," Jenna warned.

"What? It's true! This downworlder had endangered one of our own."

Alec really couldn't stand Nick, but never had he hated more than he did at this moment.

"One of _our_ own? You are not one of us mundane." Isabelle hissed, partially standing.

"I'm more so than a warlock!" Nick argued.

"Enough, all of you," Jasper shouted, to nearly everyone' surprise.

He looked over at Alec, a fleeting glance before addressed the rest of the room.

"It doesn't matter why this is happening, what matters is what we're going to do about this man and making sure no one, especially Alec since that who the warlock is after, gets hurt."

Alec locked eyes for just a moment with Jasper, hoping to send some sort of silent thanks, which Jasper simply nodded back. For a moment, he wished he could love someone like Jasper, he was incredibly safe and loved him. But Alec had learned a long time ago that love was anything but safe and as he looked around and his eyes met Magnus's gold green cat eyes, he knew he could never love Jasper like he loved Magnus. Especially when Magnus was looking at him as he was now, like he was the most precious thing in the world (and he knew a lot of the word, having travelled most of it).

Alec Lightwood accepted it, he would forever be in love with Magnus Bane and he knew without a doubt Magnus felt the same for him.

Mark cleared his throat, and Alec reluctantly turned his attention to the man speaking.

"Very well then, Jasper is right. We should start planning and strategizing immediately."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it's so short, just something small the next chapter will be longer and very Magnus/Alec centered. **

**0o0**

As it turned out, little was discussed at the meeting. It mostly consisted of back and forth arguing over whether the warlock's old age (even for a warlock) would increase his power, Magnus calmly explained that 'yes it would as their ages increase, as does their power' to which Mark countered that isn't 100% fact and the warlock's time in another dimension could have halted his power, putting Magnus and Donavan on a level playing field. Magnus honestly was not sure if this was so, and thought it was best not to underestimate one's enemies. Nick counted overestimating one's enemies was dangerous as well, so the meeting ended in a sort of stalemate with the agreement to do their research and have another meeting tomorrow.

Jenna and Mark left together, Mark murmuring something about going on a hunt, Nick leaving Maria who was still asking Jasper questions about the earlier park incident, and Christopher, who Alec hadn't noticed before, left with a kind goodbye and a promise to find adequate research for their meeting tomorrow. Alec was really beginning to like that man.

Alec remained in the library with his siblings, Clary, Simon and of course, Magnus. In that moment, and Alec wasn't sure why, he felt overcome with a sense of nervousness. Sure he had made up with all of them, and was getting somewhere with Magnus, but as he turned and saw Clary and Jace 'canoodling' as Magnus would call it, Isabelle in deep conversation with Simon, and Magnus one again staring into space, like he saw something no one else did, he just felt strange.

It was as if he was the odd man out, and it wasn't until her heard Isabelle's laugh, a high and ringing sound, that he realized why. Even at the time Alec left New York, it was a rarity to hear his little sister laugh, and when she did laugh it was a strange sound, almost as if she would realize what she was doing half way through and feel guilty for being happy. This laugh, however, was much like her old one, before Max. The laugh Alec often heard at his or Jace's own expense. That laugh was back, and Alec couldn't feel happier knowing his sister felt that way, but for some odd reason he also felt sad as well, like he missed something.

He thought of how Jace was going to propose to Clary soon, and eventually marry her. Jace, who Alec once thought would be a forever playboy, would be the first of the three to do so. Isabelle was now in a committed relationship, and while it was with a downworlder which surprised nobody, it was with one of the nicest guys Alec had ever come across. He felt like the odd man out in this situation, and was too caught up in his thoughts over this fact to notice Magnus stroll over to his side.

"Sickening isn't it?" Magnus joked, leaning against the wall, nodding his head in the direction of the two couples.

Alec snorted, "I guess that's the word."

Alec still stared at the two couples, not paying attention to the look Magnus was giving him.

"I think it's best we go before they start sucking face, doubt you would want to watch that." Magnus whispered, finally getting Alec to look at him.

He blinked, wondering what Magnus was getting at.

Magnus placed a hand gently on his shoulder, as if preparing himself to be pushed away. He wasn't, and Alec actually had to hold back a smile at the touch.

"Go where? Are you going back to your place? Wherever it is you're staying, I mean."

Magnus shrugged, opening the library door and following Alec into the large hallway.

"Well, I could do that or we could continue our talk from earlier. If you're up for it that is."

Alec gnawed on his lower lip, contemplating for a moment. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Magnus he just wasn't sure quite what to say. Where did they go from here? All it took was looking into Magnus's eyes to find his answer though.

"That sounds good."

Magnus smiled, "So to your room?"

Alec shook his head, "No, there are too many people around who can and will listen."

That was part of Alec's reasoning, another part knowing there wouldn't be any real talking in such an enclosed space. Hell, it was hard not to attack the warlock right now and as appealing as it sounded he actually wanted to work things out before they got _that_ kind of work out.

"So where do you suggest we go?" Magnus asked with a frown, worried about leaving the well protected institute.

Alec shrugged, "Maybe we'll just take a walk?"

Magnus's frown deepened, and Alec knew why.

"I'm a Shadowhunter Magnus, I'm not meant to stay cooped up anywhere. Besides you'll be with me and I'm well prepared this time."

Magnus sighed, knowing he would be on the losing side of this argument.

"Alright then, lead the way Shadowhunter."

Alec knew he meant the title jokingly but he couldn't help but frown and grabbed Magnus by the elbow as he made his way to leave.

"Alec. Call me Alec, not Shadowhunter or Nephilim or anything like that."

Magnus stared a moment. He hadn't meant it seriously, but the look in Alec's eyes made his heart constrict and he knew it was because it felt too impersonal to Alec.

"Well, then lead the way _Alec."_

Alec smiled and led the way out with Magnus, smiling more than he had in three years, following closely behind him.

0o0


	17. Chapter 17

Alec and Magnus had been walking for about ten minutes and in those ten minutes, in Magnus' opinion, Alec must have checked over his shoulder at least thirty times.

"You know if you're this paranoid we could always return to the institute," Magnus teased.

Alec gave him a look. "I'm not paranoid there is someone out to kill me and has nearly succeeded at one point. I'm being careful, not paranoid."

Magnus blanched at the reminder and Alec immediately felt guilty. Damn his inability to use words as eloquently as Jace could.

"I didn't mean like that Magnus this isn't your fault. Besides staying at the institute is probably the riskiest thing at the moment I'm pretty sure half the institute is plotting my death just to get rid of Jace."

Magnus visibly brightened, "Or to get rid of the filthy downworlder. Do you think they're going to burn every piece of furniture I've touched? You know demon pox and all?"

Alec chuckled and shook his head, "They don't really have a problem with you Magnus."

Magnus snorted. "Time has done nothing for your ability to lie Alec."

Alec blushed a bit, both for the comment and the way his name slid off Magnus' tongue, realizing he was becoming like one of those cheesy mundanes from those terrible TV shows Magnus used to force him to watch.

"And to think I once believe California was one of the more progressive states."

Alec laughed, "The affairs of the mundanes in the area reflect very little on the one's of Shadowhunter's Magnus."

"Touché," Magnus replied.

Alec bit his lip, knowing this conversation had to be steered in the right direction at some point. They couldn't ignore "the elephant in the room", as Simon would say, forever.

"I once thought no Shadowhunters could get worse than the ones in Venice. . . "

"To be fair, you did set part of the Institute on fire."

"It was an accident and I was quick to put it out!"

Alec smiled. "I used to really want to go there again with you. I thought it was something we would do every summer."

That did it. The mood immediately sobered and Magnus looked stricken. Alec looked up, once again cursing his inability to say anything the right or clever way. He immediately tried to correct himself.

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean it like that!"

Magnus shook his head, but still looked hurt.

"No, that's the point of this walk isn't it? To talk about things, this is things."

Alec nodded, but he still felt guilty. It was strange how three years of anger had dissipated so quickly upon learning the truth. But he needed more than just that now. Three years was a long time, at least for a mortal. Had he changed to the point he and Magnus no longer fit right? If Alec were perfectly honest, that was something he had always feared, even when they were together. A break up had just made him ten times more paranoid.

Alec chewed his lip, wishing he had a better way to start the conversation, wishing he had made a smoother transition. But, he was Alec and what came out of his mouth was anything but that.

"Wasn't there a better way to protect me than to break up with me? I mean you're a High Warlock, wasn't there some spell or something . . ."

Alec trailed off, not quite knowing where he was going with this. His breathing was fast and he didn't realize until now how unnerved the break up made him.

"Alec I've wondered the same thing for years now," Magnus began, and Alec was relieved to know he wasn't the only one who wondered this.

"It was an in the moment decision, I had no idea what Donavan was capable of at the time. In fact, we still don't. I did what I thought would protect you at the time, despite the pain it caused us both."

Alec nodded, catching Magnus' gaze and holding it with his own.

"Did you ever think about coming here and explaining everything? I mean there had to be times when you thought this wasn't the best way."

Magnus nodded. "There certainly were."

Alec stared at him, waiting on the warlock to elaborate.

"The thing is, Donavan didn't know where you were because of this spell and if I came here there was a possibility of you being in danger again."

"I'm a Shadowhunter; I'm always in danger Magnus."

"Yes, but not because of me, if anything happened to you because of me, I don't know what I'd do."

Magnus' voice was tight with emotion and Alec wanted to say something of comfort, but the warlock continued, cutting off his opportunity to do so.

"I know this hurt you Alec and believe me it kills me inside that any of your pain was caused by something I did. But I thought it was better than anything he would do. I knew him in a time when he would flay mundanes alive for fun. There was no telling what he would do to you just to get back at me, and I know him- it would be unbearable even for a rough and tough Shadowhunter such as yourself."

Alec blinked, "You're here now."

"That's because he found out where you were. I'm not sure how but he did, and the second I knew he was headed here I found your family and told them where I was going and gave them the opportunity to come with me."

Alec blinked; he had yet to find out just how much his family knew about this.

Magnus chuckled. "Jace and Isabelle told me to open a portal right that second, they weren't even going to bother packing."

Alec shook his head and chuckled, but couldn't deny that his heart swelled with pride and love at the thought of his siblings being so excited to see him.

"How long did they know?"

Magnus shrugged.

"Well they did come by my apartment in an attempt to maim me. While I may have been drowning in a pool of self-pity I certainly wasn't ready to die, so I did the only thing I could in the moment, and that was tell the truth. When they heard, they of course wanted to go find and kill Donavan. That however is rather impossible at this point as he doesn't even technically exist in this world-"

"Magnus," Alec interrupted.

Magnus blinked and tilted his head, "Yes?"

"You're rambling."

Magnus smiled, missing his Shadowhunter's ever present bluntness.

"I guess I was, I just don't quite know how to explain everything to you."

There was silence again and Alec was thinking things over, Magnus watched him do this, and he knew Alec well enough, even after all this time, to know that it's best not to interrupt whatever deep thoughts he was having.

Whoever was calling, however, didn't know this was probably the worst time to do so.

Alec sighed, clearly unhappy with the interruption, but he answered anyway.

"Hello," Alec answered, his tone sour.

"Alec? Where are? Are you alright? Where the fuck are you?"

Magnus could hear Izzy from where he was, and she sounded hysterical. He knew he was forgetting to do something before he left, but he was so anxious to finally talk to Alec he forgot to let the others know they were leaving. Probably not the best idea considering a murderous lunatic was after Alec.

"I'm fine Iz. I'm here with Magnus we're just," Alec didn't get to finish his sentence before Izzy interrupted him.

"Never mind, you two have fun bye!" Isabelle squeaked cheerfully, giggling and hanging up before Alec could respond.

Alec stared at his phone and shook his head with a laugh.

"What did she want?" Magnus asked, though he already heard the conversation and was containing his own laughter.

He also made a mental note to buy Isabelle a nice pair of shoes for her efforts in getting the two back together.

"That was Iz she wanted to know where I was. When she found out I was with you she squealed and hung up."

Magnus joined Alec in laughter, "I think the girl is two minutes away from writing her own fan fiction."

Alec stopped laughing and his brows knit together in confusion, not understanding what Magnus just said.

"What is that?"

Magnus smiled, loving the adorable look Alec got when he didn't understand something.

"It's a mundane thing, sorry."

Alec nodded his head, that answer was good enough for him.

He gnawed on his lower lip, and seemed to be back in whatever deep thought he was so lost in earlier. After a few moments Alec looked up at Magnus, who had been watching him this whole time and Alec wanted to kiss the warlock so badly it almost hurt.

All his worry about the years changing their relationship have faded, because just walking with Magnus makes him feel ten times better than he has in years and he knows there is no one else but Magnus for him no matter how much time changes things, it doesn't change that Magnus is it for him. It was as simple as that, Magnus Bane was 'the one' as mundanes would say.

Alec leaned in and Magnus seems to follow suit, their lips almost touching when Alec heard his name being called. He turned to the person headed his way and saw Dan, his werewolf friend. Alec raised his brow and realized he hadn't seen the man since he was attacked. He was almost surprised at how excited Dan seemed to be to see him. Dan reached him and pulls Alec into a bone crushing hug, surprising the Nephilim again.

"My boy, I didn't know you were going to make it." Dan said happily as he let Alec go.

Alec blinked, as if unsure of what just happened, and Dan turned to Magnus who had been watching the whole scene suspiciously.

"You're the warlock who saved him right?"

Magnus just nodded, and looked to Alec as if he was sizing up the werewolf.

Dan stared between them, and his eyes lit up in recognition.

"You must be the infamous Magnus Bane then," Dan said offering his hand.

Magnus was slightly taken back but took the man's hand, wincing a bit at his strong grip.

"Many drunken nights spent talking about you," Dan said with a laugh. "Glad to see you're finally back together. Lightwood here is a lot more fun when he's not moping."

Alec blushed and stared at his feet, unhappy Magnus now knew how many of his nights over the past years had been spent.

"Well," Dan said, clapping Alec on the shoulder, "It was good seeing you and glad you're alright. Though a call would have been nice, I spent half my night with my pack tracking to track down the damn demon to no avail and I still didn't know if you were even alive!"

"Sorry," Alec replied, genuinely apologetic.

Dan just laughed. "Well next time you recover from a near death experience let a guy know! I was worried."

Alec nodded. "Will do."

"Well if you or Magnus ever need a place to drink you know where you can go. Lord knows I'd need a couple drinks living with those damn hunters with the sticks up their asses."

Magnus laughed and they both waved as Dan departed.

"Hmm I kind of like him." Magnus said, mostly to himself.

Alec turned to Magnus and stared. "Yeah, he's a good friend."

"You seem to have made some good friends while you were here," Magnus noted.

Alec nodded, not sure what that had to do with anything.

"It's just I remember a time the only people you considered your friends were your family members."

Alec shrugged and smiled, turning to look Magnus in the eyes as he leaned close to him, "That was before I met you."

And maybe a little bit had to do with Clary, after all without the little ginger he wouldn't have met Magnus and thus branched out so much. But that was not nearly as romantic to say.

Magnus smiled and leaned in as well, the two desperate to kiss as they wanted to earlier- when Alec's phone went off again.

Magnus balled his hands in his fists and Alec though he may have seen the familiar blue flames dancing around the edge of his fingers.

"Hello?" Alec answered, not even bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Alec, where are you?" This voice was calmer but the worry is obvious. It's Jenna.

"I went for a walk with Magnus," Alec calmly explained feeling a bit bad for answering her so rudely. He had a soft spot for the kind woman.

"Oh well could you please get back to the institute? There's been some suspicious activity and we're worried."

Alec licked his lip and though he'd much rather stay out with Magnus, he knew it was his duty to do as they ask.

"Alright, we'll be there shortly," Alec replied.

"OK, and Alec?"

"Yes?"

"Please be careful."

"I will be," Alec replied softly and hung up.

He sighed and turned to Magnus, "We're needed at the Institute. There's been-"

"Suspicious activity, I know I heard."

Alec could tell Magnus was annoyed by the interruptions, but it wasn't like they had a choice.

He watched as Magnus turns back to the Institute when he grabbed the warlock and pulled him into a kiss. The warlock stumbled against him, his footing unsteady.

Alec grabbed the warlock by his shoulders to stabilize him, and Magnus settled into the kiss and Alec twined his hands in the warlock's silky hair. He missed this feeling- Jasper's hair and lips felt nothing like this. He felt the warlock's tongue press against his lips and he opened his mouth a bit to allow their tongues to tangle together. Alec moaned when Magnus pulled him even closer, his ringed hands tangling in the necklace he had given Alec earlier. Slowly and reluctantly Alec put his hands on Magnus' chest and Magnus conceded, stopping the kiss and just pressing their foreheads together.

"That was amazing," Magnus whispered, and his breathing was as uncontrolled as Alec's.

Alec, unable to speak still, just nodded.

They were both just silent, happy to just stand on the nearly empty sidewalk, still pressed against each other.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly did I do to deserve that?"

Alec shrugged, slowly pulling away, and grabbing Magnus' hand to pull him in the direction of the Institute.

"I feel like I owe you for having to deal with those 'damn hunters with the sticks up their asses'" Alec joked and Magnus smiled, almost feeling likes he was floating.

"Besides I do believe a wise man once told me when you're dating someone there is an unspoken agreement that allows you to kiss whenever you want."

Magnus smiled, remembering the conversation precisely.

"This wise man seems to know what he's talking about."

Alec shrugged. "Occasionally he gets a thing or two right."

Magnus was beaming now, happy to have his teasing Alec back.

Alec then turned to him, his face serious and worried.

"So you're okay with it then?"

Magnus crinkled his brow, "Okay with that?"

Alec gestured between the two of them, "With us. Dating again I mean."

Magnus stared and it was all he could do to hold in his laughter. He made his intention quite clear and still his little Shadowhunter wasn't sure if he still wanted him. His Alec was still himself, endearingly self-conscious.

"I'm OK with anything that allows me to kiss you anytime I want."

Alec flushed and nodded, "Well alright then, I guess this means Isabelle can start her fan fiction or whatever you called it earlier."

And with that comment, Magnus burst into laughter, tossing his head back as Alec watched with a smile.


End file.
